


Home Sweet Home

by spittingfeathers



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Stannis is 32, sansa gets a lodger, sansa is 19 at the start, shireen is 3, though from end of chapter 1 and start of chapter 2 she is 23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4778030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spittingfeathers/pseuds/spittingfeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Haven’t you been listening?” Margery sighed looking rather put-upon, but Sansa knew her friend was probably enjoying the drama of it all. “You’re going to get a lodger, and I’m going to help you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because I needed to get this down before the idea flies out of my head. All Is Aglow, By My Hand and In Need will take precedence over this though this is something to help me unwind and will be updated as and when I have time.
> 
> (EDIT: this chapter wasn't actually supposed to happen and we were meant to get straight into the fic but of course there had to be a build up. Designer!Sansa and boarder stannis were influenced by the amazing fic Missed Connections by Commasplice which you should all check out if you haven't already!!!) This goes in quite a different direction than that though and the title should be changed but it would give so much away.......)

The house was a wreck, but Sansa loved it immediately.

It was Georgian in style with wooden boards, high ceilings and a beautiful staircase that trailed upward to the second floor, hugging the wall. The big bay windows that graced almost every room were perfect for letting light in and all of them had great views into the wild stretch of garden, out over the neighbouring houses and to the bright lights of the city in the distance. Sansa could picture herself reading or looking out the windows and watching the world go by easily and when she looked past all the cosmetics and imagined her things…she knew it was perfect.

Her mother, father and siblings were not so keen on the house (one of many they’d seen) and had voiced their concerns loudly and often. It was too big for her. It was too much work. It will cost too much. While all those things were true Sansa had big plans and her big plans had to start somewhere.

She had enough for half the current asking price from her savings and working at Winterfell as well as a few side projects, but would get a loan to make up the rest until she could pay it back with earnings from _Little Bird_.

 _Little Bird_ , was Sansa’s blooming design business. She’d always been interested in making and designing clothes but mostly it stemmed from the fact that because she was simply so tall it was difficult to find things that fit, let alone fit well. Trousers were too short in the leg, to wide in the waist, to small over her chest and the sleeves were never long enough. She’d taken textiles at school and then at college and she’d even made her own evening gown - her best yet - and worn it to the King’s Landing Gala just over two years ago.

It had been coloured midnight blue and made of layer upon layer of soft gauzy fabric that swished gently as she moved. She’d worked on it for months, hand stitching every piece together herself, adding tucks and darts and trying it on and unpicking various parts to get the fit just right. Her mother had snapped several hundred pictures when Sansa had shown her the finished gown. She had been escorted to the Gala by Joffrey Baratheon (now Lannister) and Sansa knew she had done well when his mother, Cercei Lannister asked who had made her dress. She seemed genuinely interested for once rather than her usual condescending questions and replies she gave. She even looked impressed when Sansa had told her that she had made it herself and was practically glowing as Joffrey asked her to dance and every eye followed her while they danced and long afterwards.

The Gala was a place for those with money to meet and drink and mingle. It featured nobility, powerful business owners, high-flying employees of said companies, magazine editors, designers, and various members of the press were present. Joffrey had been a good companion thus far, though left to get a drink when Sansa was asked to join a group of ladies - all of which were very interested in her dress to her great delight, securing her first real orders.

Of course, the night was going so well Sansa felt it best to quit while she was ahead. Instead of leaving with Joffrey like they had initially planned (her feet were killing her and she was dead tired) she would travel back with her mother and father who had been invited too. Of course she couldn’t leave without telling Joffrey, just in case he came looking for her and so went to take a look. She could imagine he would be angry if he wasted time looking for her and she’d already gone!

Sansa found him with several of his friends, laughing boisterously, clearly drunk, having emerged from one of the back halls. She smelled smoke on them and he looked a little dazed when she thanked him for bringing her and that she would be going home with her parents tonight and she’d text him in the morning. Apparently having expected more from her than a peck on the cheek and a dance tonight he was less than pleased but Sansa was tired and as he stepped forward, his hand far too high on her ribs to be proper she had pushed him off and turned to leave, red faced and embarrassed.

Unfortunately for her Joffrey caught the gauzy sleeve of her gown and tried to pull her back…the sound of tearing fabric sounded far too loud in the suddenly quiet room. Joffrey and his friends thought it hilarious as Sansa had to hurry to cover herself but she had the last laugh when she delivered such a strong, stinging slap to his cheek that his head snapped back with the force.

Luckily, or perhaps unluckily for some, there had been a photographer there, and he had managed to capture the moment in stunning detail. Joffrey’s red cheek and stunned face, Sansa’s torn dress and face full of fury. It had run in the papers for weeks and Arya had emailed the photographer for a copy and had it framed.

Needless to say, Sansa didn’t see Joffrey after that.

The interest from her dramatic breakup with Joffrey Baratheon and who had designed her _lovely dress_ , allowed her to kick off her designing business, _Little Bird_ , with ease.

As her clients built up, from King’s Landing and even a few orders from overseas, Sansa’s business went from strength to strength and now she needed more room than the garage at her parents house. She wanted a proper studio, and only her Georgian house could offer her that, as run down as it was.

Despite her family’s misgivings, Sansa bought the house, managing to knock the price of the house down by another five thousand which allowed her to pay people to replace the roof as soon as she was given the keys.

Her parents helped out when they could, stripping wallpaper and giving her the names and numbers of tradesmen and businesses who would give her cost price of materials needed for when she began renovating the house.

Sansa had budgeted for most of the renovations but some things seemed to take forever and all too soon the money ran out. She’d increased her loan and borrowed some more from her parents and that allowed her to scrape through…just.

*****

The house was livable, if bare and unpainted, and had she sold it now (like her parents hinted) she would have made a substantial profit. She spent quite a bit of time wondering whether she should sell the house and find somewhere newer, smaller, something more ‘suitable’ for a single young lady of twenty three when an old friend of her mother’s got in contact with her.

Petyr Baelish was well known and wealthy, suave and rather good looking for a man of his age. He spoke well and had a keen business sense that had served him well in recent years, sending him to rise to the top 15 of the Kings Landing Richest men list even though he had started out with nothing.

He asked if she made suits. Sansa said she did. He ordered the lot - waistcoats, jackets, ties, shirts, trousers and Sansa could have kissed him at the amount of money she would make from his order. Her house would soon be finished!

He asked her to dinner.

Sansa said no.

*****

“Sweetling I really think you should consider my offer. I’m being very generous—“

Sansa scowled at Petyr Baelish and was fast losing her temper with the man.

Sansa was careful not to mix business with pleasure and he’d backed off. If there was any interest there at all, he’d been so kind, though cool, afterward that she wondered whether his interest had been a figment of her imagination. Margery was forever telling her she needed a man and her mother always looked around hopefully when she visited as though a suitable boyfriend would pop out of one of the cupboards.

There was no boyfriend - none that she had allowed to linger longer than dinner - and Sansa was content for it to stay that way.

Her business would come first. For now.

“I’m not selling.” Sansa told Petyr.

The offer he’d made to purchase her company ‘Little Bird’ was very good. So good in fact that it had been hard to believe at first. He’d written the check and held it out when he’d first proposed buying her company, the funds would allow her to renovate her house properly and fix a new problem that had come up. Subsidance. Just her bloody luck. Of course this offer seemed like a godsend at first but as her hand had reached out to take it, something had stopped her from pinching the thick paper between her fingers and accepting.

The House was hers, just like ‘Little Bird’ and it seemed wrong to sell everything she’d worked so hard to get simply because she was in need of cash. She’d already had a loan from her parents and the bank and was reluctant to take another. Margery and all her cousins had already bought several dresses for this season and could really buy no more. Little Bird had been going strong for just over two years now and it was doing very well.

“Sansa,” he said, stepping closer. “You know how I care for you; buying Little Bird is only temporary and you can still continue working on all the projects you’ve got now. You would have total creative control - we’d be partners!”

He was wearing the clothes she’d made him she noticed. A charcoal grey with soft blue accents and a perfect silk lining for his waistcoat.

Petyr spoke surely, with all the confidence of someone who surely knew something would work. Her father didn’t like him though her mother simply rolled her eyes at her father and said it was up to Sansa. It seemed like a good move, and she wanted to believe him.

“All those ideas you’ve got in your head just waiting to be realised! You can experiment, with the financial security of a wage each week and all your materials provided for, it would pay for the building work and all the other things you want to fill your home with. You could even hire a gardener to tackle the land at the back - it’s quite the wage, Sweetling and when you have enough money again you can buy Little Bird back.”

She had thought about it though, and she had come to a decision. Little Bird would be staying under her name, as would her already released designs.

The money he offered (a hefty amount) would be good for the short term, but in the long term? No. It seemed Petyr would buy her business off her now, keep it neatly while she worked on her house and further designs, all under the name of Little Bird, and offer to sell it back to her when she thought she had enough money. The thing was, that as she built up her brand while on the ‘wage’ Petyr would give her, the brand would increase in value and it was only set to go up. This raised the question…would she ever be able to buy it back?

Sansa took a deep breath and looked the man dead in the eye. They had become friends of sorts in the months they had known each other but it had become strained since he offered to buy Little Bird. “I won’t repeat myself, Petyr, I’m not selling Little Bird.”

His hands came up to hold the tops of her arms and she had to resist the urge to shrug him off. “I’m only trying to help you Sweetling.” he said with sympathy. “There’s only so many times a man can be refused before he withdraws his offers entirely.”

“Perhaps that would be best, Mr Baelish.”

Petyr drew back as though struck and for a brief moment his eyes narrowed before he calmed again. A wistful expression took its place on his face as he took a step back and made for the door of her home. He looked around the dim hall and said “We could have been brilliant you know - the two of us.”

Sansa felt he was referring to more than just running Little Bird together and kept her composure.

“I’m already brilliant.”

Petyr smirked, huffed a laugh at himself and shook his head, “That you are, my dear.” he gave her one last look before he made his long awaited exit.

The door closed with a groan and Sansa was finally left alone in the house.

*****

Sansa worked hard finishing designs and sketches and patterns ready for sale and then when she’d been paid from those who commissioned her Sansa would head down to pick up paint and varnish to do the walls and floors.

Sometimes she’d try to tackle the jungle that was her garden and others she made curtains and pillows that would look good with her bedspread or nice on the window seat that was still nothing more than an image in her mind.

Each night Sansa collapsed into bed and slept solidly, and when she woke, the cycle began again.

It went on like that for several weeks before Margery burst through her door, dark hair swishing, heels clicking, and staged an intervention.

Her friend had looked at her messy hair, the dark circles under her eyes, paint covered clothes and chipped nails with horror. Margery’s determined look turned stubborn and Sansa knew there was no way out.

“You’re working yourself to the bone and by the looks of things most of the place is done.”

 _Done? Done? What was she talking about!_ Sansa opened her mouth to protest. _It was nowhere near finished!_

“It’s bare, Sansa but we can work with this - continuing on like you have is going to kill you and then I’ll have no one else to make me beautiful dresses and I will have to go back to ordering them from the Targaryens! How awful!”

Sansa couldn’t have gotten a word in edgeways even if she’d wanted to because Margery wrapped her fingers around her upper arm and walked her through the house talking a mile a minute. “This room and this room are fine. Kitchen’s good. Two bedrooms here?” Sansa honestly had no idea what she was going on about until she stopped in the second reception room and turned to face her, looking her stubbornly in the eye. “You need a constant income while focusing on Little Bird and you refuse to get a man to help pay for it all so there really is only one option.”

Sansa merely blinked, too tired and confused to argue, and replied with an ever-so-eloquent “What?”

“Haven’t you been listening?”

Margery sighed looking rather put-upon, but Sansa knew her friend was probably enjoying the drama of it all.

“You’re going to get a lodger, and I’m going to help you.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Would you look after Shireen for me this Friday? I have a business dinner to attend—”

Stannis stood uncomfortably at the kitchen counter while his Landlady carried on chopping the onions for the stir fry they were having; Sansa insisted on cooking for them all once a week and it was usually quite good. Stannis had offered to cook once, but Shireen had done something behind his back and Sansa’s eyes had gone wide and then rather nervous. He’d assisted in taming the small forest that was the garden instead, for which she was very grateful and he felt less guilty about her cooking for them.

Sansa usually wore jumpers and jeans around the  house, an apron over the top if she was cooking or painting, and had suggested many times that he might feel more comfortable doing the same. " _You can’t wear a suit all the time, Stannis. Learn to relax a little!"_ Being home was relaxing whether he wanted to wear a suit or not. He usually removed his tie and jacket, but that was as far as it went.

Sansa looked up and gave him a dazzling smile. “Of course I’ll look after Shireen for you, she’ll be no trouble,” However, he was alarmed to see tears brimming in her eyes.

“Are you alright—“ he asked, tears were never a good thing, and like many men of sense it shot a sharp spike of fear into his chest.

Sansa gave him an amused smile, eyes still watering, and shrugged. “Onions.”

“Ah.”

Thank the Gods.

He’d been a tenant of Sansa Stark for the past six months and somehow she’d managed to become…something of a friend. It was probably not very practical for a tenant to become too well acquainted with their landlady because what if he defaulted on his rent (never) or damaged the place (Him, really?) or tried it on with her (er…no).

Robert and Renly had been surprised that he’d chosen to rent rather than buy his own place somewhere closer to work, or simply surprised that he hadn’t gone to live at work. He had scowled and scoffed as they made their jokes but it was a little annoying how close to the mark they’d been. If he hadn’t won custody of Shireen…well Baratheon Inc was no place for children.

The divorce had vastly narrowed down his search for properties. Though a wealthy man still, Sylese had taken quite a bit in settlement. She had won their ‘castle’ on Dragonstone (rather ugly and terribly inefficient) and a large chunk of his savings which equated to several million pounds. It was lucky Baratheon Inc had just released (his) new business plan and their market value was expected to go through the roof - renewable technology was big business right now.

Though it had taken a while to build up his wealth again, Stannis hadn’t minded because in exchange, he had full custody of Shireen.

Sylese had said that Shireen only had to visit her when she wanted to and had left it at that. It was sad that her mother cared more for status and the money than keeping her own daughter by her side, but in truth, they were all happier for it and in the six months they’d been living at Weirwood House with Sansa Stark, Shireen had yet to ask.

Stannis hovered for a little after that but nothing else sprang to mind on what to say and so he nodded, whether she saw it or not he didn’t know, and left the kitchen to return to his room.

*****

“You’re really going to wear that?”

Stannis looked down at the suit he was holding and back up at Sansa. She was hovering in the doorway and had probably come to tell him that dinner was ready. She never came into their rooms (two bedrooms and sitting room) without knocking or asking permission, though he reminded himself with a frown, that an open door was different and she hadn’t actually crossed the threshold.

Sansa probably saw his frown and tutted. “It’s not a bad suit, per se, but the cut’s all wrong for you.” Now she stepped into his room and walked over, taking the suit from him. What she saw there he didn’t know, it was just a suit to him. He had a collection of suits, all roughly looking the same, in various dark colours.

Her blue eyes narrowed in thought as she looked it over. “Good colour, though I think navy and black suit you best.” Stannis suddenly found the suit held up against him and he bit back the urge to say something rude. Had it been anyone else, he would have, but she was his landlady and the past six months had been quite, dare he say it, _nice_. There was always someone home when he got back from work whether late or early; there usually something cooking, and Shireen was happy with the extra company, smiling more often, and he didn’t feel too guilty about working on various papers while she was at home.

“—I’ll just make a few adjustments here so we can show off your waist, definitely need to make an adjustment to the shoulders and perhaps something here…” she made a curved gesture at his _lower half_ that made his face burn oddly. Whether she had meant the same thing he was thinking or not…

The suit was pulled back and swiftly tucked over her arm. Pushing back her red hair from her face she smiled at him and said, “I’ll get started after dinner and then you can try it on properly.”

Perhaps he should have argued that she need not go to any trouble to adjust the suit, or that it would look perfectly fine as it was, but by the time he opened his mouth to speak she was already leaving his room, suit in tow, and humming a cheerful tune under her breath.

*****

The deal was important to Baratheon Inc and the contract between their companies would be set to last for at least five years, securing many jobs both in and out of their company, even with the market as unstable as it was. He had to leave in five minutes if he wanted to have enough time to pick up Robert and Renly and still get there early…but for some odd reason, instead of leaving, he was watching Shireen and Sansa.

They sat together on a large beanbag, Shireen perched comfortably on Sansa’s lap and a book in front of them both. The two were totally engrossed and for a moment Stannis wondered whether it would be best if he left them to it.

However, at that moment Shireen looked up, as if sensing his eyes on her and grinned, “Daddy!”

Sansa stopped reading and looked up, a look of appreciation crossed her face, and then a dash of pride as she put down the book and picked up a wriggling Shireen in her arms. “Time to go?”

Stannis nodded. “It’s much better like this, I think.” Sansa said looking him up and down, “give us a turn.”

Stannis glared but such things had stopped affecting her months ago and she simply rolled her eyes and stirred the air with her finger. Shireen copied Sansa, giggling.

He had to admit the suit did look better now - he’d checked before he’d left his bedroom - and she’d made some adjustments to the shoulders and waist of his jacket and shirt as well as something with his trousers as they certainly felt a little _tighter_. He daren’t ask her about it because as they’d gotten to know one another Sansa Stark had pulled back on her inhibitions and certainly made sure to speak her mind. She was never rude, though her remarks, if he had to describe them, were rather playful. Some even bordered on flirtatious he would think but she never made a move toward him in that way and he respected her for it. Very professional.

Stannis turned slowly on the spot, wondering how he could so easily be told what to do when none could persuade him before. Perhaps it was because Shireen was watching. Sansa smiled warmly at him when he completed the turn of humiliation. “Doesn’t Daddy look lovely, Shireen?” She said, moving so she sat Shireen against her hip. Stannis felt his chest give a strange twinge as she said it.

“Uh huh,” Shireen agreed sticking her fingers in Sansa’s ponytail.

Sansa smiled fondly at his daughter and then back up at him, “Yes, very handsome.”

Feeling a little nervous at being under such close scrutiny he stilled as Sansa used her hand to brush something from his shoulder. He was better at accepting her gestures than when they had first arrived. He would often find her hovering at the door, wanting to join them or bringing him lunch or dinner when she saw he’d missed his own - even though he’d made something for Shireen. Eventually he learnt to accept them and not kick up a fuss. Offering to help pay for the groceries she used to make his lunches received a tight lipped frown and even if he did manage to get her to take it, he would often find the money in his coat or jacket pockets. She said his rent was enough and that anything extra was hers to give.

Outside a car’s horn blared and Shireen jolted with surprise in Sansa’s arms.

“That will be Davos.” Stannis said, for once, strangely reluctant. The house was warm and company would probably be much better (aside from Davos who was picking him up) if he simply stayed.

_What are you thinking? Only the Gods know what would come out of Robert’s mouth if I’m not present!_

“Say goodbye to Daddy, Shireen.” as she often did when Sansa babysat Shireen, Sansa walked her forward so Shireen could give him a kiss on his cheek, and for just a moment, he thought Sansa would do the same. “We’ll see you later.” Sansa said when Shireen’s attention had been drawn back to the book they’d been reading once more. “Go get ‘em tiger” Sansa grinned, adding a wink as Shireen giggled and tried to growl.

As he left the house, he heard their giggles, and knew the two of them would be alright until he got back. He quickly joined Davos in the car and began to prepare himself for what was sure to be a rather trying evening.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time Sansa and Shireen finished reading their book it was time for bed. It wasn’t as much of a chore as doing the same for Rickon or Arya, because both were little devils when being told to do anything they didn’t want to. Shireen, in comparison, was an angel. She yawned on queue and asked for another bedtime story as she pulled on her pyjamas. She also cleaned her teeth and got into bed without a fuss and so when Sansa began the bedtime story, Shireen fell asleep quickly and allowed Sansa to return downstairs to wait for Stannis. **  
**

He’d told her before that she didn’t have to wait up for him, but who said she was waiting for him? Perhaps she just couldn’t sleep or wanted to catch up on a few designs or tv shows she’d missed in the week? He’d given up in the end, and apparently come to expect her waiting. If she was honest with herself, Sansa liked having Stannis and Shireen living with her. Margery often said that the rent she charged Stannis was now enough that she could ask them to leave, but Sansa hadn’t wanted to.

_“I don’t know how you’ve stuck him so long Sansa!”_ Margaery would say, seeming impressed every time she called or when they met up for lunch. _“The man is as boring as watching paint dry and grumpier than grandmother when she doesn’t get her way. You deserve a medal—“_ Sansa would hum along with her friend, nodding in all the right places until she could steer the topic to something else. Sansa would probably never be able to explain the way Stannis’ wit often made her laugh, nor how she enjoyed helping Shireen with her letters. Her friend would likely think her mad for it, but she was quite content with the way things were and not having to share them with anyone else, as selfish as that was.

Sansa had been too engrossed in working on her house to notice how big and empty it was with just her living in it, and until they’d moved in and helped her fill it with talk (Stannis) and giggles (Shireen), it had been rather lonely.

Having Stannis and Shireen live with her meant she’d also met Davos and Myra a few times. They had been over for dinner with their boys, who had all enjoyed ‘exploring’ her garden with Shireen which had given the adults much time to talk. Myra had said how pleased she was Stannis and Shireen were renting from her and how they both seemed very relaxed here. Sansa also thought Myra had said something about getting ‘back in the saddle’ which she had nodded and agreed, not fully focusing because she had just had _the_ _most brilliant idea_ for a new pattern and she had to excuse herself just a moment to quickly sketch it out…

Sansa woke, bleary eyed to see Stannis’ face, his hand on her shoulder shaking her gently awake.

“I’ve told you not to wait.” he said without truly scolding her. His face was, for once after a meeting with Robert present, not frowning or scowling, and nor was he gritting his teeth. It must have gone well.

“Yeah, yeah—“ she yawned, “how’d it go?”

“…good enough, I suppose.”

That was a rather odd answer. Sansa let him pull her from the couch and they headed toward the stairs.

“Did you get the contract?” It was a big contract, and if anyone could pull it in, it would be Stannis.

“No.”

Sansa paused, one foot on the first step, to twist around and look at him. “No?”

“They want to meet next week to discuss further details.”

Sansa blinked owlishly, shaking her head and began to climb the stairs. “Were they not satisfied tonight? Surely they asked some questions.”

“It is a rather large contract.”

“You’re being very understanding about all this.”

“And for once, you’re not. Do you not always say I should be more patient.”

“Patience is good though honestly, some people need to learn how to strike when the iron is hot.” Stannis muttered something under his breath and Sansa laughed. “You love my puns, don’t deny it.”

“There should be a law introduced so bad jokes may not be told.”

“They’re only bad if no one laughs.”

“I’m the only one you tell them to.”

“You’ve laughed…before.”

They reached the top of the stairs and Sansa swore she could feel Stannis roll his eyes behind her back. “Oh, wait!” Stannis did so, only because he could not move past her, and she ruffled her hair with her hand to push it back from her face, suddenly serious again. “How was the suit, did anyone say anything?”

A strange look came upon Stannis’ face and Sansa wondered whether he was embarrassed that she had taken in some on his trousers. It was nothing to be embarrassed about. Most men would love to flaunt what they had - especially if it was a rather lovely firm arse. Of course, Stannis Baratheon was not most men and perhaps she should have asked him first…though that conversation would have likely ended in a ‘no’.

“It was…noted.”

Sansa supposed that meant the more tailored suit went down well, and so she gave him a tired smile and allowed him to pass. She was already planning taking in a suit for his next meeting before she had even reached the door to her bedroom.

*****

“Do I really have to do this?”

“If you want to secure that contract you do.”

“I doubt my ability to land this deal is based on the measurement of my in— _ah_ —side leg!” He jumped when Sansa held her tape measure very close to his groin. She wasn’t doing it on purpose and she certainly wasn’t entertaining any thoughts about being inappropriate because that would be very unprofessional.

_Are you sure?_

Why did her inner voice sound like Margery? She was being serious! And it would be unprofessional, not to mention a little weird. Stannis was her friend, she often looked after his daughter and they all lived together. Living together could get uncomfortable super fast if either of them thought the other was coming onto them - and how would that affect Shireen?

Things were good the way they were, and Sansa wanted it to stay that way.

“Be careful where you’re sticking those pins!”

*****

Stannis went for two more meetings before they finally sealed the deal. During the days when Stannis came home, tired from going over contracts and edits and adjustments Sansa would cook or have something ready for dinner - sometimes leftovers from hers and Shireen’s meals or if he was home at a more reasonable time they would wait and order something in.

Sansa was also feeling quite cheerful, having made it a good halfway through Stannis’ collection of suits before he’d noticed and tried to pay her.

“Your rent is enough—“ she told him, laughingly as she danced out of the way. In his hand was a wad of notes which he kept trying to give her.

“You will take it - the adjustments you’ve made would have cost a small fortune at any other tailor.”

“And yet I am not like any other tailor.” Sansa grinned, “I am your friend. And also your landlady. So if you give me this money I’ll simply take it as rent.”

Stannis scowled at her but tucked the money away, seeming to give in.

Sansa would have to go on a hunt for it later. He was getting better at slipping the notes into her purse or pockets or bags. He’d even put some underneath the vase on the dining room table before.

It was on a Wednesday at around 7 that Stannis came home from work to find Sansa watching TV with a tub of ice-cream and a spoon balanced on a cushion on her stomach.

“Tough day?” She asked when she saw he’d already loosened his tie and removed his jacket. “Want some?”

Stannis shook his head and all but collapsed on the sofa beside her making Sansa immediately sit up, moving the ice-cream to the side and turn down the telly.

“What’s wrong?” she asked seriously. Stannis was not a man who made any action needlessly, the economy of movement should have been invented by Stannis Baratheon, so when he stretched out his legs in front of him, practically lounging on the couch, Sansa knew something was wrong.

“I’m not quite sure I can explain.” He replied slowly.

Growing ever more worried, Sansa crossed her legs and shuffled forward on the couch so her knees were almost touching his side.There was a dazed sort of look on his face, his usual frown lines were of course ever present and the corners of his mouth were pulled down in a strange grimace.

“Give it a try.” Sansa urged him. “If it’s private you know it’ll stay that way.”

Stannis ran a hand through his short hair and huffed out an annoyed breath through his nose.

“Davos,” He began, “has often mentioned the benefits of…” He looked at her, blue eyes nervous and his mouth twisting as he fought with the words. “…a friend.” Sansa didn’t quite fully understand, and when he saw, he explained himself through gritted teeth. “A lady friend.”

Sansa’s mouth made an ‘oh’ of understanding and she nodded at him to go on.

He spoke haltingly, seeming oddly nervous as he explained, and as Sansa watched and listened intently she swore she saw a hint of red in his cheeks. “It’s been several months since my divorce from Sylese — and Davos thinks I should try again but…but I feel it might be too soon.” Sansa nodded along, even though he couldn’t see her while staring intently at the opposite wall. “More importantly should things go well I worry about Shireen’s reaction to another woman taking her mother’s place. As short-lived or small that place might be.” Stannis voice had turned quiet toward the end, barely more than a rumble in his chest.

“Self pity doesn’t suit you Stannis.” Sansa replied, looking at the man beside her with a raised brow and folded arms. “Any woman would feel very lucky to go out with you, let alone be anything more. Gods, they should be honoured if you even considered bringing them home to meet Shireen who I’m sure would be fine if you were happy!”

Sansa can’t quite remember what she said next, but she might have gone on a little rant about his _plus points_ , which seemed to relax him somewhat.

Stannis looked at her gratefully, if with a touch of embarrassment, and a small, barely noticeable twitch of his lips. “Your flattery is wasted on me, Sansa.”

Sansa huffed and uncurled her legs, twisting so she was sitting next to him properly, their legs pressed side by side on the couch. “Everyone deserves to be flattered every now and then. I daresay you would be flattered more if anyone could pluck up the courage to face those scowls of yours.”

Stannis frowned on queue and Sansa laughed.

“So…what brought this on, then?” she asked eventually when the silence, though comfortable, seemed to go on forever.

Stannis looked at her and then down at his hands. “I don’t…i know that…” he pinched his lips together in frustration and sat up straighter, turning slightly to look her dead in the eyes.

Sansa blinked a little at the intensity of his dark blue gaze but waited patiently, he’d get whatever it was off his chest soon enough, and if he didn’t, she’d get it out of him somehow. She was dying of curiosity.

Eventually, he managed to get his thoughts together enough to speak his mind.

“I have a date.”

Stannis must have taken her silence as disapproval for he began to scowl and made as though to leave, until finally, Sansa managed to get her wits together and pulled him back down to sit.

When he looked at her, she beamed at him and gave a squeal that made his ears ring. He seemed startled at the sound, surprised as she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. Before he could even think about returning the hug - or awkwardly patting her back as she expected him to do, she jumped up from the sofa and hurried toward her work room.

“You’re definitely getting a new suit for _this_ , Stannis!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet that wasn't the reaction you were expecting, huh?  
> I couldn't make it so easy for them and both are STILL pretty clueless at the moment but they'll get there in the end I promise!


	4. Chapter 4

Stannis was looking rather miserable for someone who was going on a date in twenty minutes.

“Oi!”

Stannis jumped from her rather sudden, and loud, exclamation. It was a good job they were taking a final look at his suit - black with gold stitching and an additional tie Sansa decided to add last minute. He looked very nice if she did say so herself. She might even look into release a line of menswear in the future.

Sansa folded her arms over her chest and frowned up at him. “What are you looking miserable for? This is _good_ news - you have a date!”

Stannis huffed.

“Well you’ve got a new suit so you’re going to look nice whether you want to go on this date or not…” Sansa paused, her eyes widening, “you do want to, right?” Suddenly worried that she might have forced him to go through with it when she made him a new suit, she looked anxiously at his face, trying to see if there was even a hint of hesitation there.

“I would not have agreed if I did not want to go.” Stannis replied stiffly.

“Oh that’s good,” Sansa sighed with relief, getting back to the task at hand. The suit seemed to fit well. Perfectly actually. The cut of the suit showed off his broad shoulders, tapered in at the waist and his trousers hung very nicely. The suit needed no more adjustments, but Stannis didn’t know that, and so she decided to ask him a few more questions when he couldn’t run away just yet. “Well then, where did you meet her? What’s she like?”

“We met last week at The Water Gardens - I went to get drinks from the bar and she was there. She found my number from the directory and wanted to know whether I remembered her and would like to join her for a drink.” Stannis answered in his blunt way and Sansa almost despaired at the lack of detail or else it would niggle at her all evening while she babysat Shireen.

“So she was eager, huh? Bet it was…wait a minute. You said after the first meeting that your suit was noted. Was she there on the first meeting? Have you been hiding this from me for two weeks!” When he neither confirmed nor denied it Sansa pouted a little, pretending to be mad. She decided to tease him a little and gave him a rather saucy look, “…well? Is she hot?” Sansa winked and used her hands to make smooth curving gestures in the air that would fit a woman’s silhouette. Stannis’ cheeks turned red. “She is hot!” she cheered, grinning as Stannis shifted on the spot.

“How much longer do I have to stand here?” he bit out.

Sansa took pity on him. “Just one more thing…” She carefully straightened his tie and used the little silver pin to fix it to his shirt. “There, very dashing. You’ll sweep her off her feet I’m sure.” She didn’t want to tease him too much lest she make him grumpy and that was a sure way to kill any evening. “Well…best you get going, Mr Baratheon, your date awaits.”

*****

“Where’s daddy?”

“He’s out having a drink with a friend.” Sansa told Shireen. There was no point trying to make something up and Stannis never hid where he went from his daughter. She couldn’t help but give a smug little smile. Obviously the woman would be practically drooling over Stannis and his well made suit. All that hand stitching and silk lining was sure to make her weak at the knees.

Shireen frowned at Sansa’s words, picking up a blue colouring pencil and began to draw waves on the paper they were using. It would be another masterpiece for the fridge.

“Daddy doesn’t drink.” Shireen told Sansa in a matter of fact way. “Daddy has lemons”.

“Of course he does.” Sansa tried to hide her smile, but Shireen, ever perceptive, caught her.

“What?”

Sansa hid her smile in her hand. “Oh nothing, darling.”

They coloured some more and Sansa allowed Shireen a small packet of sweets for being so good. Of course Shireen offered Sansa a sweet for everyone she ate until they were all gone and it was time for bed. Shireen asked for the ‘proudwing’ story for the millionth time and eventually Sansa gave in.

“You know your daddy does the voices better, Shireen.” Sansa said, a little reluctant to tell it simply because Stannis told it so well himself that she was worried Shireen would no longer like it if she tried to do the voices - as she knew Shireen would ask for.

“I want the Proudwing story, _please_.”

Of course Shireen’s pleading expression was always too strong to withstand, and so Sansa told the story as best she could remember.

The story was one of Shireen’s favourites but it was not usually told to children - or told to anyone at all. It was a story Stannis himself had made up for his daughter, based on a young hawk he had rescued as a boy, though this time it had a happier ending than Stannis’ own bird. It had been only a week or so after the two had moved in and Sansa had wanted to speak with Stannis about something. She couldn’t rightly remember what, but she had gone to look for him - slowing and stepping carefully down the hall when she realised he was in the middle of putting Shireen to bed.

_“Story, Daddy? Please?”_

Stannis seemed no more able to resist Shireen then than he did now and so gave a sigh and began to tell the story he seemed to have told a hundred times. Perhaps it was programmed in all fathers, her own was always more lenient with her and Arya, especially when they asked nicely and looked especially pleading.

Sansa had carefully approached the door, peeking through the gap and feeling rather nervous. She shouldn’t be watching the two of them really but while she watched Shireen, her attention solely on Stannis though her eyelids were slowly beginning to droop as his voice rumbled through the tale, Sansa found herself unable to move away herself. The story was good…and then he started doing the voices. Never had it been so hard to contain her laughter before. It was as though all the times she shouldn’t laugh were moulded into one and she had to bite hard on the inside of her cheeks, and, press a hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing. The image was far too adorable, Stannis sitting on the bean bag beside his daughter’s bed and telling a story, but the sound of Stannis, stern—stiff—deep-voiced—Stannis, attempting to speak in a ‘woman’s’ voice was honestly too much. She had hurried away after that, the story finishing up quickly when Shireen had fallen asleep, and Sansa had rushed into her room and smothered her face in her pillow and let loose all the giggles she’d been holding in. He still didn’t know, but it was hearing the story (and his impressions) that made Sansa unafraid of his scowls and ill tempers.

When Shireen fell asleep, suddenly, as children do, Sansa wasn’t sure whether she should sit up and wait for Stannis to come back. Work was different, a date was…private.

After about five minutes of hovering between the hall and the lounge she muttered, “Oh stuff it…” and decided to wait for him as usual. If he wanted to talk about it, which she doubted, she would be here, if not, she could lock up and then go to bed…where she would probably lie awake wondering how it went.

Eleven o’clock came and went until it was almost midnight and she was dozing on the couch when she heard a key turn in the front door and Stannis’ familiar tread sounded in the hallway.

*****

As far as dates went, Stannis thought to himself, that was okay. Not that he was much of a judge. He’d been on few dates, most had been set up by his brothers in their younger years in an attempt to get him laid, or to settle down with a nice girl and loosen him up a little. Almost all of them had been a disaster and his date with Melisandre had probably been one of the best.

She’d seen him at the business meeting and approached him. She was beautiful and he was certainly the envy of many men that night when she stood up from the booth she’d chosen and greeted him with a kiss on his cheek and a sultry smile.

Davos and Marya had been going on at him to find someone to settle down with shortly after his divorce. He had only moved to Weirwood house a few short months ago and had no intentions of getting back in the saddle so to speak. It was perhaps Davos’ most recent chat with him that Shireen needed a mother figure in her life that had him considering Melisandre’s offer of drinks. He wasn’t thinking she was mother material just yet - he barely knew her - but she seemed intelligent, was certainly striking enough to get his blood going and make sure there was at least a little heat in anything that might develop…when she’d put her hand on his knee, and then slowly moved it up to the middle of his thigh while they were talking he certainly felt it then.

“How’d it go?”

“Well enough.” he answered, still in a bit of a daze. He’d only had lemon water but it felt as though he’d had something stronger. He could still smell her perfume.

Sansa got up, looking tired but pleased, “I’m very happy for you. Will you be seeing this mysterious woman again?”

“She’s not mysterious.” Stannis said with a frown. “And it went well enough that we have arranged a second meeting.”

“Oh get you!” Sansa said giving him a wink. “And did she like the suit?”

Heat flooded Stannis’ cheeks as he tried not to think about the way her hand had slid along his leg or the way her breath brushed against his ear when she leaned in to speak…or the way…Sansa gave him an all too knowing smile and he scowled at her. “It was satisfactory.”

Sansa pretended to swoon, “careful Stannis, I’m coming over all faint. You sure do know how to compliment a girl.”

Stannis huffed and rolled his eyes. Sansa’s teasing was the worst. Why couldn’t she just converse like a normal person? It was terribly late too and he definitely needed some sleep.

“So are you going to tell me more about your lady?”

“No.” Perhaps he was a little tired because he couldn’t quite think of what she had said about herself other than being a sales manager for some business in the East…what was it? Roller? Oh Hullor? He would have to ask her again subtly the next time they met.

“You are no fun Stannis.” Sansa teased with a sigh. He knew she was only joking however as she glanced over her shoulder with a smile, “Do you want me to look after Shireen next time? It’s no trouble.”

Stannis could always ask Davos and Marya to look after Shireen for the night, she got on so well with their boys, but they always tended to stay up far too late and Shireen would be absolutely terrible in the morning when he had to go and pick her up. At least with Sansa, Shireen would still be in her usual routine and morning grumpiness could be avoided. Also, when he’d told Davos he was meeting a woman for drinks a few days ago he had looked expectant…and then confused.

_“Don’t you want me and Marya to babysit?”_

_Stannis frowned. “Whatever for? Sansa has already offered.”_

_“Wait—Sansa?”_

_“Yes?” Stannis was more than a little perplexed at his friend’s pale colour. “Is there something the matter?”_

_“No, no. It’s fine. Everything’s just_ fine _.” Davos had shook his head and looked, if he was correct in saying so, rather annoyed._

Stannis nodded gratefully at Sansa. “If you wouldn’t mind…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic will be almost done. One/two more chapters and that's it! Plot bunnies and trash-baby bites are very difficult to get rid of I tell you.


	5. Chapter 5

Stannis went on two further dates with Melisandre, one for drinks and another for lunch. Both had gone very well and he was starting to think that there could be a possibility for something other than the occasional meet up. Sansa had of course been thrilled at his success, trying to give him tips and new clothes. The suits were enough however. More than enough. **  
**

“You’re not making me another suit unless I can pay for it - and not as rent!” he said sternly. It was perhaps the closest thing they’d had to an argument.

“I’m trying to be nice—“ she growled back at him, brandishing a pair of orange handled fabric scissors. “She’s not going to want to tap that perky litt—“

Stannis cut Sansa off, looking past her shoulder to see a wide eyed Shireen.

“Shireen—“

Alarmed when she turned and bolted, Stannis hurried after her, Sansa close on his heels. They just made it to her bedroom in time to catch the door from slamming closed and saw Shireen’s socked feet slip underneath her duvet. They stood there a moment, frozen, when they began to hear the distinct sound of sniffling.

“Honey, what’s wrong?” Sansa asked cautiously as they came to stand beside the bed, Sansa going to her knees on the floor, hand hovering over the Shireen shaped lump in the covers.

Shireen garbled something, her sniffles developing into choked little sobs and Stannis realised something, somewhere, had gone terribly wrong.

“Shireen.” Stannis said, sitting stiffly on the edge of the bed and moving the covers so he wouldn’t sit on them. “Why are you crying?” It was perhaps not the softest of deliveries nor the gentlest of words, but his daughter knew, as perceptive as he was, that he was trying.

“I—ugh—dun—wan—“ the words were separated by sobs and muffled under the duvet. They’d never be able to understand her and she’d likely suffocate at this rate.

“Come out and talk to us, Shireen, whatever it is we won’t be mad, promise.” Sansa said gently, lifting the corner of the duvet and coaxing Shireen out.

She’d stopped the choking cries when she poked her head out of the duvet but she was still sniffing. Stannis noticed her eyes were red and nose running, she looked thoroughly miserable and it only took a moment before her face crumpled when she looked from Sansa to him and back again.

“Hey—hey, come here sweetie…”

Shireen all but launched herself into Sansa’s arms and immediately buried her face in Sansa’s shoulder, his daughter's tiny shoulders shaking.

Stannis was at a loss of what to say or do. Shireen had latched herself firmly onto Sansa who was doing rather well at comforting her, speaking softly and stroking a hand up and down her back. He must have given Sansa some sort of look that may have indicated a portion of his uselessness on the matter because she seemed to understand and stood up to sit on the bed, shuffling his way.

“It’s ok. I’m here. Daddy’s here—“ Sansa held Shireen tightly to her and pressed her right side pressed up against his left as she tried to get Shireen to take notice. “Neither of us is angry…just calm down and then you can tell us what’s upset you so much…”

It took a little more coaxing and gentle back rubs before Shireen was able to pull back and look at them with puffy eyes.

“I don’t want to go!”

Her answer seemed to take both of them aback.

“Go? Go where?” Stannis asked.

Shireen’s bottom lip trembled.

“I don’t want to go. I want to stay here with Sansa. We’re not going.”

Instead of her words being worrying, as they made Stannis, it all seemed to make perfect sense to Sansa whose shoulders lost a little tension and she let out a relieved sigh. “Oh sweetie, I’m not going anywhere and neither is your father.”

_What on earth did she mean?_ Stannis frowned.

“But daddy’s going for _drinks_ again and you were fighting and _you_ had scissors!” Shireen hiccuped. “And we’re going to leave and live somewhere else and I don’t want to…”

“No one’s going anywhere.” Stannis said firmly when Shireen looked as though she was about to burst into another round of tears. “We should not have been fighting and while I may be going out tonight Shireen, I am coming back and I will see you in the morning.” Stannis looked seriously at his daughter and the steady way in which he spoke to her calmed the little girl. “We are not moving either.”

Sansa smiled, “That’s right.” Did he detect a hint of relief there? “This is your room, for as long as you want it and I’m not going anywhere.”

Shireen looked uncertain. “But the scissors…”

Sansa remembered how she had waved them about when she and Stannis had been arguing and managed to look chastened. “I shouldn’t have done that. It was very dangerous to do that but I won’t be doing it again.”

Shireen sniffed and nodded. “…was naughty.”

“It was indeed.” Stannis agreed looking at Sansa with a raised brow.

“You need to ‘pol-o-gise to daddy.” Shireen told her.

“A—pologise.” Stannis corrected.

“Sorry,” Shireen said sadly.

“No, not you. Sansa needs to apologise. Say the word for me. A—pologise.”

“A—pol—o—gise.” Shireen repeated slowly, turning to look with a mini-frown when she turned back to Sansa. It was so similar to Stannis’ own it was far too adorable on his daughter to be anything other than amusing.

Sansa took it as her queue. “I’m sorry, Shireen, for scaring you, and I’m sorry Stannis for waving—“

“Not _Stannis_. That’s Uncle Davos’ little boy’s name!” Shireen told Sansa. “Daddy’s name is _Daddy_.”

Sansa felt amused despite herself and looked at Stannis, fighting giggles.

“I’m very sorry for waving the scissors at you…Daddy.” she couldn’t help give him a _small_ smile.

“Apology accepted.” Stannis replied gruffly. “Now, you need to have a bath tonight or there’ll be no desert after dinner…”

*****

“Just get me a glass of tap water, one without these infernal bubbles!” Stannis snapped when the waiter bought him another glass of water…with bubbles.

Shireen’s minor melt down that evening had soured Stannis’ mood for his meeting with Melisandre but Shireen’s words had got him thinking. She was anxious about leaving - going along with several large changes (moving house and her parents separating) had to be taxing, even if she had been coping so well with it thus far. Stannis had decided to focus a little more, perhaps if he had noticed that she was bottling up her thoughts and feelings about their move or how much she enjoyed living in Weirwood House he could have solved it all somehow.

“You seem a little tense, here…” she put her hands on his shoulders and tried to give him a massage but all Stannis felt was annoyed. She was doing this in public and he felt like a spectacle.

“Stop.”

Melisandre sat down, her smile becoming a little more fixed as the waiter appeared empty handed.

“Sir…we don’t serve tap water—“

Stannis was on the verge of standing up and getting his own glass of water. Didn’t they understand that the little bubbles in the water were terribly gassy and gave him indigestion? Had he not told the stupid boy that when he had ordered the first time?

“He’ll have a brandy. With Ice.”

Stannis gave his date a frosty look before turning to the nervous, and sweating, waiter. “I don’t drink.”

“Make it a double.” She purred at the man who flushed under her attention, “It’s been a stressful day.”

It had been a stressful day, Stannis decided, and the night was set to be stressful too. He drank the drink she ordered for him with his meal, simply because he could not eat his meal without a drink and he would have none of the fizzing carbonated rot or acidic fruit juices they offered him. The brandy was strong however and he had to remind himself to drink it slowly.

Melisandre seemed keen however, and ordered him another. Soon enough his lips and the tips of his fingers begun to tingle and then feel numb. How Robert could stand the feeling was beyond him, it felt a little like the room was moving too. He shouldn’t have had even _one_.

Luckily he was getting a taxi back home tonight…unluckily for him there would be hell to pay in the morning.

Stannis kept eating and left his next drink untouched on the table, focusing everything he had on listening to his date and chewing thoroughly to soak up some of the poison he’d stubbornly drank. He was almost finished when he could have sworn she’d said…

“What did you say?” Stannis asked.

Melisandre smiled at him from behind the rim of her wine glass, having finished her meal already. “Oh just a small investment, my boss is looking for someone. We’re set to make a very big profit this year I think, more signups than ever…” he noticed her hand was on his knee again. “If I can get another I daresay I’m in for a promotion. I’d invest myself if it was allowed we're set to make a fortune…”

The food turned to ash in his mouth as he listened. So _that_ was her angle.

She'd obviously seen him at the business meeting, looked at his suit and decided he might be a suitable 'signup'. Once she'd found out his name all she needed was a little search and his business and estimated wealth would appear almost instantaneously.

' _Enjoyed his company indeed'_.

Stannis sat through the rest of the meal giving the bare minimum of speech capable and paid the bill, he also paid for a taxi to take her to wherever she was staying.

“Don’t you want to join me?” She purred, adjusting his tie and pulling gently on his collar once he'd paid the driver the fare. “I’m so cold. I may need some help getting warm—“

“No.” Stannis was unmoved no matter how she leant forward to increase the view down the neck of her dress.

The words felt thick on his tongue, tasting rather bitter as they passed his lips. He’d thought over it all through dinner and up until now. No doubt it would annoy him for the next week or so too.

“It’s clear that you did not seek me out simply for my company but hoping to gain another investor for your business.”

“I—I didn’t—how dare you—“ her eyes went wide for a moment and then she became angry. “Well-I doubt you’d have enough even for a deposit after your wife cleaned you out!“

He didn’t want to hear her stupid excuses and certainly not such a poor attempt at ridicule, at least she’d bothered to do some research. “I will not be played and we will not be seeing each other again. Remove your hands from my person and return to whatever brothel you call home.”

_By the gods what was his mouth doing?_ He was rude sometimes, but not quite like that…he was beginning to feel a little sick actually. He needed to leave.

Melisandre’s mouth gaped open like a fish, and as Stannis stepped back from her, she let him go, still blinking owlishly as he turned on his heel and strode angrily in the opposite direction. He heard her yell just as he made it to the crossing.

"You'd be a miserable fuck anyway!"

He didn't dignify the woman with an answer but it took all he had not to stumble nor waver in his steps. The cold night air had seemed to make the alcohol in his system all the more potent.

Stannis did not look back at his fuming 'date' once for she deserved neither his attention nor his time. He walked steadily across the road and onto the next street, dead set on finding another taxi that would take him _home_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....and you can all breathe now ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Sansa hadn’t wanted to wait for Stannis to emerge through the door. She was far too excited to see him and know how his third date had gone! She expected a wry smile, roll of his eyes or perhaps even a hint of red cheeks at her questioning though Sansa doubted that it would affect him for long when he started seeing his ‘lady friend’ more seriously. Especially if she was hot.

_Let Stannis be the one to be envied for once,_ Sansa thought a bit meanly, Robert and Renly had often been in the limelight and had more than their fare share of lovely ladies (and gents) fawning over them. Stannis deserved that, though she doubted he would want it to the same degree as his brothers, and it was about time someone could look past his scowl and rusty social skills and realise that.

“Hey there! I thought you were never coming home you were out so late…” when Stannis made no move to reply or even turn his head to look at her, Sansa frowned. “Stannis?”

Stannis was never one to be rude, unless your question did not deserve to be answered of course. He seemed to be swaying oddly too but of course that couldn’t be right…she moved from the doorway to stand just beside him, tilting her head so she could peer up into his face. “Are you alright?” She wouldn’t usually invade his personal space so much but his behaviour was strange and Stannis was always one for routine. If he acted out of character she had a right to be worried.

“M’fin. You should’ve gone to bed.”

Sansa straightened, eyes narrowed. Was that a slur she heard? She leaned in just a tad and sniffed. By the old Gods and the New she was confused! He smelt rather strongly of _alcohol_ but it was almost too fantastical to be true, she had to be sure, even if he laughed at her…

“Stannis? Have you been drinking?”

This time he looked up at her and she could see it clearly in his face and smell it even stronger on his breath when he spoke. “Yesh.” he paused and frowned seeming annoyed. “Yes.” he said, the slur gone this time. “Had one or two…”

“So your date went well then? You must have had something to celebrate with a drink…”

Sansa felt as though her stomach was being twisted up in knots. Stannis rarely ever drank - even if it was on a special occasion - alcohol gave him terrible headaches and usually left him feeling rough for days.

“Didn’t have any water.” Stannis scoffed. “All of it had bubbles!”

The sight of Stannis Baratheon drunk was rather novel though quite unsettling if she was honest. Suddenly he yawned and took an unsteady step back to stop himself from falling. That snapped her out of it.

“Right!” Sansa declared, Stannis would be better off in bed where he couldn’t move or fall over and hurt himself. Making a list of all the things he’d need for tonight, and a rather rough morning she imagined, Sansa slipped herself underneath his arm and with a firm but determined step, began to guide him down the hall.

The stairs were difficult, though made even more so by the amount of struggling Stannis seemed to be doing. Apparently he thought himself capable of getting himself upstairs without breaking his neck. Ha.

“And so you had a drink—“

“Imbeciles had no water!”

“I know Stannis - so when are you going to see your woman again?”

“My woman! Ha!” Stannis sneered and Sansa wondered whether she’d truly upset him.

“Just wanted what they always want - my money!”

Sansa stilled inside his room, the door shutting with a soft click behind them so Stannis’ voice (which was growing steadily louder by the minute) wouldn’t wake Shireen.

“Wanted me to invest in something - R’hllor trading, but I said no and so she said I’d be a miserable fuck.” Stannis huffed, almost falling onto the bed as Sansa brought him around to the side. She let him slip from her grip and he ended up lying on his stomach though he heaved himself onto his side, lying fully clothed on the bed. For a few moments when Sansa said nothing, Stannis seemed to realise that she hadn’t replied and looked at her through bloodshot eyes.

Finally Sansa’s mouth unclenched enough to let her speak. She hadn’t been this angry in a long while and her voice came out as more of a growl.

_“She. Said. What.”_

“She lives in a brothel.” Stannis hummed.

Because of course that cleared everything up. Not.

Sansa wondered whether Stannis realised what he was saying. “That’s no excuse for—for—for being such a…urgh! No one deserves to be treated like that, least of all you Stannis! She’s a miserable excuse for a human being and bloody blind if she can’t see how wonderful you really are—it’s her loss if she’ll never be able to find out how funny or clever or kind you are and I’d almost feel sorry for her if she wasn’t such an ARSE!”

Stannis looked at her oddly throughout her rant until his face gained a rather soppy grin that Sansa had never seen on his face before. “Don’t need to defen’ my honour. But thanks. You’re nice.”

Sansa couldn’t help but cool down a little when seeing Stannis’ relaxed expression, she’d never seen him quite so…chilled before.

Sansa gave him a little smile, amused despite herself. “I am, aren’t I? Don’t go anywhere…”

Since Stannis didn’t drink, or at least she’d never seen him do so, Sansa assumed he would in for a rough one in the morning. She made her way downstairs and cut him two slices of bread, crusts removed because the fluffy bit was much better at soaking up the alcohol, and two glasses of water. The first glass she put a slice of lemon and some ice in and made him drink when she took it all up to him. He eyed the bread with suspicion but she’d remained firm and insisted he eat it. Slowly, and with great reluctance, he finished off both pieces and went back to drinking his water.

“I’m not looking forward to the morning.” Stannis admitted, seemingly a little more himself now he’d had something further to eat and some water to sober him up.

Sansa shook her head, “The extra glass is for if you wake up in the night. Make sure you drink it all, you’ll feel much better in the morning.”

Sansa helped Stannis remove his trousers, and shirt simply because she didn’t want him to rip the stitching if he struggled to get it off himself, and hung the suit up so it wouldn’t be creased.

“You know…” Stannis grumbled as he pulled his quilt over him, “it’s still probably the best date I’ve ever had.” He snorted and Sansa felt her breath catch in her throat. “Sad isn’t it.” he mumbled with humour.

It was sad, but Sansa had no time to reply because he’d fallen asleep and quickly begun to snore.

*****

Stannis was in a foul mood when he woke. His mouth tasted like he’d stuck his mouth around a drainpipe and his breath probably fared no better. There was a dull pounding in his head and his eyes were dry and stung when they caught the light filtering through the curtains. He downed the tablets and glass of water Sansa had obviously left on his bedside table at some point this morning and wondered how she knew. It was disconcerting that he had no memory of getting to bed last night.

The sudden realisation that it was well past time for him to be at work hit him like a hammer and sent a frustrated groan rumbling through him. Despite the fact that he’d actually made very little noise, it set his head to pounding.

He had to call Davos.

Stannis found his phone on his bedside table, on silent for once, and almost hissed at the amount of emails and messages that were waiting for him. Oddly there were no calls, but he’d soon find out what the damage was when he called Davos.

His friend picked up on the second ring and the man sounded all too cheerful for Stannis’ liking. The conversation did _not_ get off to a good start either when Davos all too perkily offered his regret that his date did not go well.

“And how would you know that?” Stannis grumbled, gritting his teeth.

“Ah I spoke to Sansa this morning—“

“What?”

“Yes she called you in sick, and explained the situation - only that you were taking today and next Friday off and that—”

Stannis’s teeth creaked under the strain of his bite.

“I will not be needing next Friday off Davos. There will not be another ‘date’ and you shouldn’t listen to anyone other than me about my schedule. Now there’s several things I want you to do…”

Davos nodded along with blocking calls and contact from Melisandre of Asshai and R’hllor Trading whether it was between Baratheon Inc, his brothers, or any other subsidiaries or properties that were owned by Baratheons. Should Melisandre attempt to enter the company or properties owned by Baratheon Inc she would be escorted off and warned not to enter again as she was blacklisted.

After that Stannis informed Davos that he would be in after two as there was much work to be done and time off was something he didn’t need.

It was almost one o’clock in the afternoon now and after he’d had a shower he went downstairs to give his landlady some very stern words about calling Davos and attempting to control his schedule when it was very clearly none of her business.

He gave Sansa his best scowl and well rehearsed spiel about interfering in what was very important business matters. Unfortunately, she crossed her arms over her chest looking completely unperturbed and told him that he _could_ go into work today, but he was definitely having Friday off.

“There is no need for me to be absent on Friday.” Stannis groused. Faint memories of him telling Sansa what had happened on his date came back to him in bits and pieces. Surely she knew that there was no hope in hell of ever getting him on another date with Melisandre no matter how much she begged or pleaded.

Sansa turned back to the stove, busy making Shireen lunch and said, “Stannis you’re having Friday off because you’re going on a date.”

“I am not.”

Sansa replied in a no-nonsense tone that she used when talking to Arya if she was being particularly difficult.

“You are and we’re going to have fun.”

Stannis was about to argue when her words sunk in and he blinked owlishly. “Wait. _We_?”

Sansa looked over her shoulder at him, seeming very pleased with herself. “Yes. Davos and Mayra have already agreed to babysit Shireen and I’m taking you out on a date.”

“No thank you.” He said stiffly. He didn’t need a pity date, especially not from Sansa Stark. Gods he could just imagine it now - terribly awkward and he’d likely say something that would make her want to kick him out of the house and he’d have to find somewhere else to live. Shireen would never forgive him.

“Pity? You think that’s what I’m doing?” Sansa rolled her eyes. “If anything Stannis, it’s going to be an education. I’m going to show you what a _good_ date’s like.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter had three different versions and I've finally wrangled it into a coherent chapter for you all. Things are getting busy in RL so I don't know when I'll next have time to give you a chapter, hopefully it won't be too long! Recovering surely but steadily from my cold and looking forward to when I can once again breathe out of my nose!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date (part 1)

Stannis had tried to get out of the date on Friday but Sansa was insistent. She seemed determined to show him how a date was supposed to go rather than leave a foul taste in his mouth from his last experience. Whether he was working in his study, coming home from work, or even doing the dishes, Sansa would find him, scowling, and offer little bits of advice about how to act or speak when on a date. This was often followed by muttering about stupid women as she walked away. Stannis supposed she meant Melisandre though she could be referring to herself for getting involved in a ‘pity’ date, even though she had assured him it wasn’t one.

Stannis had to admit, even if only to himself, it was a sad state of affairs when a man could only get a date when his wallet was full. He went along with it, a little reluctant until he saw how excited Sansa became when she spoke about it.

“Though I know you’re not one for surprises you’ll like this one I promise!”

She had refused to tell him more than that and while he was ready to pull out another suit, Sansa had looked over his wardrobe (he’d spoken to her at the door again - practically an invitation) and tutted at the lot of it.

After that she refused to leave her workshop and let anyone but Shireen inside, though why she always came out giggling was another matter. Stannis definitely didn’t try to see through the gap in the door when they left it for dinner. If he looked through the gap it wouldn’t be going into the room, though it seemed to be just as bad as Sansa always blocked his view before he could see anything.

He supposed it wasn’t a bad thing that Sansa was planning a surprise for him, and Shireen seemed to enjoy keeping the secret. He’d never quite heard her laugh so much than when they thought he was trying to steal a look through the door. Not that he was trying to look of course. He was above such temptation.

Stannis couldn’t stay home all the time, though he had been around more this week than he had in the last month. However, while at work it struck him as odd that Davos seemed more cheerful than usual. His friend often went around fairly cheerfully, but it was the humming and rather odd looks he found himself on the end of that Stannis thought something was…out of place. He’d thought to ask Davos what was wrong but he appeared all too eager to be asked and so Stannis left him to it. Aside from being much more cheerful than normal, Davos’ newfound exuberance hadn’t affected his work, and so Stannis let him be.

Stannis continued on through the week until he woke on Friday morning with something like anticipation swirling about in his stomach and rose to get ready for the day.

It only took him a moment to make the bed and then take a shower but when he came back, atop his bed, lay a pair of his shoes and pile of clothes that did not belong to him. A note sat innocently on top of them all.

_You’ll need these for today…_

*****

The day was going well so far, so well in fact, that Sansa had even seen Stannis smile a little! Perhaps this should turn into a regular thing because she’d never seen him so relaxed, and honestly, Shireen was enjoying herself too if her giggles and excited gasps were anything to go by. It had been an inspired idea to take them all along the seafront, Stannis seemingly content with taking a leisurely stroll, Shireen swinging between them, looking absolutely adorable in her new navy blue and white dress. It was one of the things she’d spent the week making, that and her own attire for tonight. The clothes Stannis was wearing, navy jumper and beige chinos had been bought when she’d popped out and, as she knew they would, looked very good.

Stannis had thanked her when they went back to the car, thinking their ‘date’ consisted of a stroll along the beach. Well, it did, but that was only part of it. Sansa had loved the surprised look on his face when she told him that this was only the beginning. It was only half past ten and a simple walk along the seafront was not going to blow his socks off like she’d promised herself.

“I booked the whole day off, Stannis, and there’s more to do here yet.” Sansa told him with amused eyes and hauled the picnic basket out of the car. It held their lunch and a few snacks for around dinner time so Shireen would not be starving when she was collected by Davos and taken home to be babysat.

“Lead the way then,” Stannis said and Shireen grinned as Sansa led them to the docs and sought out The Blackfish - one of her uncle Brynden’s boats he’d been happy enough to lend them for today. It was a large cruiser, though definitely one of the smaller ones he owned, and perfectly manageable between Sansa and Stannis. However, the day was meant to be spent together, and so Sansa was more than happy to let her uncle supply a captain for the day.

Stannis seemed surprised that she’d gone to this much effort, but she could see he was pleased as he put Shireen’s life jacket on before he donned his own. Sansa gave him a sheepish smile when he helped her tighten the fiddly straps. She may have even let out a...sharp intake of breath when he checked that the floats at the front of the jacket weren't too tight and he’d rolled his eyes and huffed in a way that meant he was amused. Sansa couldn’t quite recall hearing Stannis laugh properly. Perhaps that should be her new goal?

*****

Their captain was a man of fifty-eight and after a brief chat with Stannis while Sansa and Shireen put the picnic basket away and found lifejackets, Stannis ascertained that the man knew the waters around them well. He also seemed to know what Stannis was doing.

“You’re all in safe hands I assure you.” He said with a twinkle in his eye, “won’t let anything happen to your missus either…though I think she’d prefer it if you were down there than up here with me.”

Stannis’ face felt oddly hot and he almost corrected the man that Sansa wasn’t his ‘missus’ but kept his mouth shut and wandered back to his daughter and landlady…friend. Daughter and friend.  That sounded better.

Shireen sat happily at the cushioned seats at the back of the boat once he'd helped her with her lifejacket, watching as Sansa struggled with the straps of her own. They hadn’t yet left the docks, though they would as soon as they put on their jackets. Safety first.

Stannis was brushing her hands away and adjusting the straps before he could even think about it.  “Here, like this.” His hands didn’t linger at her waist or brush down her sides when he checked to make sure that it was tight enough, and there was certainly no need for the quiet intake of breath from Sansa when he checked the two floats at the front of her lifejacket didn’t press against her uncomfortably. “Is that alright?” He asked, checking his own was secure again.

“Yes, it’s fine.” Sansa replied, her cheeks rather pink.

It must be the air, he thought and ignored the rush of something when she smiled at him.

Suddenly, the boat roared to life and Sansa, in the middle of taking a step, lurched forward into his arms.

“Sorry—“ she said, her hands gripping his biceps. Wait. Did she just squeeze them? No, it must have been his imagination.

“Careful.” he murmured, helping to keep her balance as the boat rocked and turned as they made their way out of the docks.

It was probably best if she sat down. He felt at home on the boat, the gentle rocking of the water beneath them was soothing and as though he’d never gone a day without feeling it in his life. In truth, he hadn’t been on a boat in years, definitely well before Shireen was born and he realised he’d missed it.

“Come on, let’s sit down.” Sansa said, straightening up finally. She didn’t have sea legs just yet though it seemed far too natural for her to take him by the hand and lead him to the cushioned seat at the back of the boat and sit down. She only let go of his hand long enough to pick Shireen up, scooting closer so their legs were pressed side by side, and settled Shireen between them, her arm wrapped around Shireen’s waist and of course there simply wasn’t much room for Stannis’ arm to get between them too so there was nothing to do but to lay it along the back of their seats. And if it looked like he had one arm wrapped around Sansa’s shoulders…well then there was no one around to see.

*****

At first, Stannis was a little tense when they’d sat down, but as he spoke and they were steered further away from the coast he seemed to relax, especially under the onslaught of questions Shireen had for him. They were mostly made up of “what’s that, Daddy?”, “why?” and “what’s that mean?” and it brought a small amused smile to her face when she heard Stannis use ‘big words’ to answer things, only to get another question in response. She could tell he enjoyed it though and Sansa enjoyed it even more when Stannis put his arm behind her. It was nice, and for a moment Sansa closed her eyes and pretended she was on a real date, and she and Stannis were interested in each other more than friends and they had a lovely night ahead of them.

Gods, if she was thinking about Stannis liking her perhaps she was lonelier than she thought? When was the last time she’d been on a date?

Wow.

It was sad that she couldn’t remember. Perhaps she needed to get out more if she was pretending that Stannis might have the slightest interest in her. They were friends, good friends, but she wasn’t so deluded to think that Stannis would find her a suitable partner for…things. He might find her attractive, Sansa wasn’t going to deny, even if it was just to herself, that she was pretty, perhaps even beautiful in the new dress she’d made for later. Now that was going to blow his socks of she was sure! But enough of that, she didn’t need to be so melancholy when she was with Stannis and Shireen. They’d had fun so far, and while the breeze across the water was cool, the day was warm enough to stop them from wearing coats.

As the boat pushed smoothly through the water Sansa let herself lean a bit more against Stannis, Shireen wriggling until she was comfortable again and continued with her questions.

Stannis and Shireen didn’t spend nearly enough time together just relaxing or doing something fun out of the house and Sansa hoped today would change that. Or at least let Stannis know that one day off a week, and even then he worked in the evening, was not enough. Perhaps she should fit a lock on his study door, or would that be too far? She smiled at the thought of him trying to make her give him the key…

It would take a little while for them to reach their destination Sansa knew and they played ‘I spy’ and took a little trip up to see the Captain who let them all have their turn at steering. Sansa wasn’t so good at it as the turn of a boat was much slower in comparison to driving a car and she often turned the wheel too much…though that was a little on purpose and as she had been hoping, Stannis laid his hands over hers and helped her get the right rhythm. Sansa would have smirked to herself if they weren’t being watched by Shireen or the captain. This was meant to be a date after all and Sansa intended to show Stannis how a real date was done.

Though most first dates don’t involve bringing your three year old daughter along…

Once they had each had a turn steering they went down into the cabin and feasted on the treats Sansa had brought with them in the picnic basket. Shireen devoured all that they gave her and though they hadn’t truly done all that much today, all their bellies were rumbling. There were sandwiches, scotch eggs, salads and dips, crisps, cookies and lemon tarts and drink for each of them.

After their food settled they pulled on their coats, because it was starting to get a bit chilly, and took a tour of the boat. Stannis acted as their guide, and told them the names of ropes and pulleys on the boat and how to use the sails. He held Shireen in one arm and her hand in his other to keep her steady, the waves were a little rougher here and it seemed her sea legs were taking a little longer than most to appear. Stannis seemed at home on the boat however, and she wondered why Stannis never had a boat himself. She couldn’t recall him mentioning one.

They moved over to the side of the boat by the railings so Sansa could stand up unaided and they could keep an eye on Shireen who was once again perched at the back of the boat on the cushioned seats, this time enjoying a colouring book Sansa had thought to pack.

Sansa was glad she didn’t have to depend on Stannis if there was a railing she could hold. She felt a little silly having organised the ‘date’ and then shown him that she could barely keep her feet - thankfully Stannis was not a tease and made no comment on her lack of sea legs. His own however seemed to be just as sturdy as if he had been walking on land.

“I haven’t been aboard a boat in years,” Stannis said quietly when she asked, “When we were younger, Robert, Renly and I used to stay on our father’s boat overnight and take trips to Dorne with our parents. My father sold his boat shortly before he died and Robert and Renly had no interest in sailing and I never bought one of my own because…I never had time.”

A small crease between his brows appeared as he said the words and Sansa calmly reached out and took his hand. She didn’t pull away when he looked at her, seemingly trying to work something out. “I know.” Sansa replied. His hand was large and warm in her own and for some strange reason she felt her stomach turn a little with nerves when he looked at her. She cleared her throat and hoped to the gods she didn’t start blushing.

“Thank you,” he said eventually. “For organising today…”

“It’s no trouble, I’ve enjoyed myself and I hope you have too?”

“I have.” He nodded and Sansa smiled, pleased, when the corner of his lips tilted up just a fraction in response.

“A good date means considering the interests of your partner.” Sansa teased. An excited squeal from Shireen drew their attention to where she sat, colouring book and pencils now forgotten as she looked out to sea, eyes as wide as dinner plates, “…and those of his daughter.”

Shireen gasped and clapped her hands, eyes wide with wonder, almost shouting “Look! Look!”.

As planned their captain cut the engine of the boat and let them drift a little closer toward the shore of the small island - a nature preserve, and the place where seals and their adorable pups lazed in the last of the day’s sunshine.

In truth, this part of the date was more for Shireen, though Sansa was not averse to seeing the seal pups. Their large eyes and chubby bodies were gorgeous, and if she was just as excited when a few seals dove into the water to come and investigate their boat, then that was her prerogative. Sansa allowed Shireen to sit on her lap and made sure to hold her around the waist as they looked over the edge at the seals. Neither had ever been so close to them before, Shireen only having seen them in a zoo once and then on the TV, so it was all rather exciting.

By the time the captain told them that he would begin heading back to the docks Shireen had named all the ones that had swum out to see them.

So wrapped up in watching the seals, neither Sansa nor Shireen noticed that Stannis barely spared a glance for the creatures, and instead spent most of the time looking at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse any mistakes in this, they are of course entirely my fault. We're almost at the end and the next chapter will include Shireen going home and leaving Sansa and Stannis alone for the rest of their date...


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date part 2/3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to get this out here, you've all been so patient and wonderful and I couldn't ask for better fellow shippers :D
> 
> unbeta'd all mistakes are mine.

The combination of excitement and sea air meant that by the time they were headed back to the docks, Shireen had fallen asleep.

“She’s done well to stay awake that long,” Stannis said as he packed their things away, casting a look over at where Shireen was snuggled up against Sansa’s side, a blanket wrapped around them both to stave off the chill in the wind.

Sansa hummed back at him and gently brushed a wayward strand of black hair from Shireen’s face, a soft smile tipping the corners of her lips.

Stannis felt a strong surge of gratitude toward Sansa. She had given them comfortable accommodation, cooked for them, cared for Shireen when he asked and didn’t begrudge it either. Their ‘date’ was nicer than he could have expected, and that she had involved Shireen in the day made it better. He knew he should spend more time with Shireen though had usually found it difficult, especially when under the scrutiny of others. Sansa made everything look so easy.

“Need a hand?”

Stannis shook his head and looked away quickly, feeling foolish for letting Sansa catch him staring. He packed up the last of their things and set them by the steps ready for their departure.

As the docks came into sight he felt compelled to mention how agreeable the date had been.

Sansa couldn’t seem to contain her smile. “You think that’s the end?”

Stannis’ mouth closed with a sharp click of teeth. Was it not?

“Why do you think I asked Davos to babysit? He’ll meet us back at the house.”

*****

Davos met them at their house having used the spare key Sansa had told him about to let himself in . He had chopped up various bits of fruit for Shireen to enjoy when they watched a film later and had heated up some popcorn for himself. Usually he would wait for the film to eat his snack but _this_ was far more entertaining.

“Well if you’re not going to accept payment for the suit at least let me pay for the boat rental!” Stannis ordered, scowl firmly in place and holding a stack of twenty pound notes for Sansa to take.

Davos could barely believe his eyes as he watched the scene unfold in front of him, and not because Stannis was seemingly _playing along_ with Sansa’s date but because he had practically chased her around the kitchen table to hand the money to her. It could almost be considered _flirting_ but this was Stannis Baratheon. Gods, it was almost _foreplay_.

“Then at least let me pay for wherever it is we’re going tonight?” Stannis huffed, frustrated.

Sansa merely grinned at him. “No, I’m afraid not. I invited you so it’s all on me.”

Stannis tried to catch her arm as she ran again around the kitchen table, but she avoided him neatly, ducking and slipping out of the doorway to dash up the stairs with a delighted laugh. “Put on your suit, Stannis!”

Finally, Stannis noticed him sitting on the counter with Shireen by his side, both munching on their snacks and seemingly enraptured by the scene going on in front of them.

Davos couldn’t help but teased. “Just a friend, eh?”

Stannis just huffed.

Oh. It was _serious_.

*****

Sansa would have said their goodbyes five minutes ago but she had been hit with a sudden fit of nerves. She was not nervous about the fact that she and Stannis were going on a date, they were friends after all. It was more the fact that she wanted him to enjoy it. She’d been tossing tips about how a good date should go and how someone should act on a date, but what if she couldn’t keep up with all the advice she’d told him and he didn’t enjoy it? What if he didn’t like her dress? Or the restaurant? What if he thought it all was too much? Stannis was more of a private person and—

“Sansa, are you ready? The taxi will be here soon.”

Stannis was probably growing impatient and she knew that if they didn’t arrive soon to claim her table it was likely they would lose their reservation.

With a final once-over of her appearance, Sansa took a deep breath in and left her room.

“There you—“

The sudden silence made Sansa pause at the top of the stairs, the butterflies in her stomach suddenly twice as energetic as she saw Stannis waiting in the hall below.

Sansa smiles smugly at him, “Well, I had to look just as good as my date tonight.”

The suit she’d made for Stannis had actually been a gift for his birthday so it had been almost finished and Shireen’s little dress from earlier had been made in an afternoon. The week had mostly been taken up by making her own dress. Stannis always had rather disapproving look on his face when he found her working on it late into the night. Usually he made a comment about the time and disappeared. He might have tried to persuade her to go to bed more if he knew just _how_ late she had stayed up to work on it.

Her dress had a ‘Queen Anne’ neckline, one of her favourites, and was made of black lace and a gauzy material for the skirt. The skirt had been styled in a high-low look that ended at her knees at the front while trailing almost to the floor at the back, coupled with the bodice that clung to her almost like a second skin, it showed off the best of her waist and long shapely legs.

He seemed, for once, lost for words and Sansa felt the nerves disappear in an instant. The look of quiet shock on his face was enough to send her confidence soaring and a little bit of their teasing attitude from earlier made a reappearance.

“Do you like it?” she asked, turning so the skirt of the dress whispered softly against her skin. From his silence and the way his eyes were drawn to her bare legs, revealed as she began to descend the stairs, made it obvious on his thoughts. Her own were clearly displayed on her face as she looked him up and down, his own suit, dark with emerald green accents was perfect, matching her shoes and emerald clip in her curls.

Stannis seemed to struggle for words as she reached him. The emerald ankle boots she wore brought her eyes level with his lips rather than shoulders had she been wearing flats.

“I—You look…”

To Sansa’s left a sharp gasp interrupted whatever he was about to say.

Davos and Shireen stood in the doorway to the lounge, Davos’ jaw slack, seemingly stunned, and Shireen’s eyes wider than saucers.

“So pretty…” she whispered looking from Sansa’s softly curling red hair and light makeup she’d applied down to the delicate lace and wispy layers of her dress. Shireen moved forward as though she was in some sort of trance and Sansa could barely keep the soft smile from her face.

“And you are as cute as a button, darling.” Sansa hummed back, crouching down as gracefully as she could in her high heels “We won’t be gone long but we’ll see you in the morning ok?”

Shireen nodded dazedly and Sansa chuckled and placed a soft kiss on her forehead before rising to fetch her clutch from her workroom.

When she returned, clutch in hand, Stannis was holding Shireen and listening with a rather serious expression to whatever she was whispering in his ear.

Seeing Sansa had returned, Shireen placed a quick kiss on her father’s cheek and pulled back with a secretive giggle.

“Stannis?” Sansa hummed. Curious as to what Shireen had been saying.

He handed Shireen back to Davos and turned to face her, “I’m ready.” Moving toward the door and calling their goodbyes, and for Shireen to be good, Stannis picked up his jacket on the way out.

It was a shame because he really did look good in shirt sleeves.

*****

The restaurant had good food, comfortable seating and a lovely jazz band that played softly all evening.

The starters had been delicious and the main course came well cooked and hot, the conversation flowing easily between them.

Sansa was glad that Stannis was so at ease, his shoulders had relaxed out of their usual stiff position, and he was totally focused on their conversation instead of the myriad of other diners who kept stealing looks at the two of them. If he hadn’t mentioned their stares earlier, Sansa would have thought he was oblivious to them.

They were a rather striking pair and clearly on a romantic dinner for two. Sansa had got up halfway through the meal to go to the ladies room, making sure to put a little more swing in her hips, if only for the purpose of making the other diners jealous that Stannis was dining with _her_ . He deserved to be envied, and she had to admit she looked _damn_ good tonight. Stannis of course looked just as good, if not more so than her. The clean crisp edges of his suit and freshly shaven face…his broad shoulders and arse definitely attracted several appreciative stares. He seemed oblivious to his appeal however.

During dinner if there was a pause in the conversation it was comfortable. They chatted about everything, including Shireen and how she had loved seeing the seals earlier in the day. Stannis even told her he was contemplating getting a boat, or renting one in the summers for trips. It had been a delightful dinner, and once their mains had settled, Sansa was about to call the waiter over for dessert.

“Would you…” the uncertainty in Stannis’ voice made her pause and she stopped looking for their elusive waiter. Stannis paused, seeming to pluck up the will to speak his mind, straightening his back and holding out his hand, palm up. “Would you do me the honour of a dance?”

Sansa felt completely baffled staring at his outstretched hand owlishly. “But you hate dancing…”

Sansa would have loved to dance with him, but she knew Stannis would have preferred it if she said no.

Although looking a little uncomfortable as she had neither said yes or no, he continued to hold his hand there. “I was given advice earlier in the week to be considerate of the interests of your date and participate in things they enjoy, as well as your own.”

At this Sansa placed her hand in his with a warm buzz of appreciation. They got to their feet and heading over to the band, Sansa felt herself give him a wry smile. “You remember that, huh?”

Stannis raised a brow, his eyes seeming to look _into_ her. “How could I forget when you defended my honour so well.” He placed his hand on her waist as they began the dance, and she found he was rather good despite his reluctance toward the activity.

“Your honour,” Sansa laughed softly. “You make it sound like we’re out of some book with Knights and Princesses.”

“Perhaps…but you deserve to be treated like one either way.” Stannis murmured, the music seemed to dim as he spoke.

Sansa wondered whether she had been deceived. Was this man, as grumpy, sarcastic, brooding and aloof as he may have seemed, a closet romantic? Perhaps her thoughts had been mirrored in her eyes because he cleared his throat uncomfortably, looking at her with a downright _sheepish_ smile and admitted his source of inspiration. “Shireen…Shireen told me to say it. Well, threatened might be more accurate a description — as much as a three year old can threaten someone.” The fondness in his voice as he spoke of Shireen really was heartwarming. It was obvious he loved his daughter fiercely and although it was awful, she thanked the gods that Stannis had needed a place to stay after his divorce, for without it she never would have known either Stannis or his daughter so well.

He adjusted his hand on her waist and Sansa stepped a little closer to him as they danced. Sansa was aware there were a few other couples dancing too, but she barely noticed as Stannis guided her easily about the floor.

As the song changed, much slower this time, Stannis made no move to return to their table, Sansa was more than happy to remain. He held her closer and Sansa adapted easily to the new rhythm of the dance.

“I do believe your fiercest defender is my daughter.” Stannis said quietly to her, voice a low rumble. “I am under strict instructions to treat you like a Lady.”

Sansa’s lips twitched as she put on her best ‘Lady-like’ expression. Aloof and inquiring though there was no doubt Stannis could see the amusement that shone in her eyes. She decided to play along, thinking of the conversation she and Shireen had while in her workroom earlier in the week. “Well then that is very good because I have been instructed to treat you like a _Prince_.”

Stannis’ face twisted at the thought. Apparently it was easier to call her a Princess than think of himself as a Prince. Or perhaps it was the realisation that his daughter had started a similar conversation with Sansa as she had with him. It must have been before they left.

“Perhaps a Knight or a Lord then? Whichever you prefer. Shireen did say King at first but you have been demoted since I am only a Princess.” Sansa teased lightly noticing the way Stannis’ eyes seemed to warm at her words.

“Would Queen suit you better then?” He replied, and if she was not mistaken she would have thought he was flirting with her. Sansa was flirting at any rate.

Sansa hummed, pretending to consider it. “I think Queen would suit me very well, Your Grace.”

Feeling the ridiculous urge to giggle she leant her chin on his shoulder as they moved about the floor. Only the Gods knew how many songs they danced through before they returned to their table for dessert.

Sansa knew one thing however. She was completely and utterly charmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stannis just wanted to be all cute and romantic and flirty and URGH. Smut is next. I promise. Stansa shipper honour!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorrysorrysorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse the wait on this one, this chapter was split in two and rewritten so many times it's no longer amusing!  
> (no smut this chapter - sorrysorrysorry)

After the intimacy of their dance, Sansa became aware that they were being looked at by even more diners than before. While they waited for dessert it was largely the sizeable glass of wine that made her a little more willing to put on a show. Stannis was definitely going to be envied tonight. 

She moved her chair closer until their chairs were more like a love seat than individual and smiled shyly at him. “Let's give them something to stare at, hmm?”

Stannis seemed amused, catching on to her plan rather quickly. “Haven’t you tortured them enough?” He shook his head when she gave him a rather sultry smile and leaned in to whisper her reply in his ear.

“Not yet.” she purred. Sansa fit herself against his side, feeling the heat coming through his shirt having removed his jacket. “Don’t you think I deserve to be envied?”

He looked down at her, brows pulling together in confusion.

“You look very handsome tonight, Stannis.” 

Stannis rolled his eyes, perhaps he thought she was joking, though he seemed content to play along for now. If Stannis didn’t want to do something he was as stubborn as a mule and twice as headstrong. With a subtle wink Sansa leaned in a little and so did Stannis, to anyone watching it looked as though they might be about to kiss.

“Strawberry?” Sansa held up the fruit to Stannis’ mouth teasingly. He smiled, the corners of his lips tilting ever so slightly, clearly not too bothered about playing along. 

To her great surprise his eyes seemed to glint in the low light as his lips brushed over her fingers. He took a bite of the strawberry, drawing back, chewing, licking his lips and finally swallowing the mouthful. The strawberries had been placed there while they waited for their desserts. It hadn’t been long, and were probably due to arrive in the next ten minutes or so. Sansa didn’t know if she even  _ wanted _ dessert anymore. 

Sansa felt hot all over and she saw Stannis pick up on the way her breath caught in her throat. It felt as though all the air had been sucked out of the room -- she’d expected him to take it from her with his hands…not with his teeth.

Of course before she can say anything their deserts arrive and the waiter hastily lays them on the table before nodding at them both and dashing away, his eyes staring fixedly at the floor.

Before Stannis even has the chance to pick up his spoon Sansa turns to him, her face might just hold a look of a tortured soul and the sound that comes out of her mouth is probably indecent but…

“Gods Stannis, do that again and I may end this date right now!”

*****

Stannis watched in stunned silence as her expression switched quickly to one of shy embarrassment and she drew back, trying to laugh it off. “Sorry. Too far, right?” Sansa laughed and shook her head, looking anywhere but his eyes.

For a moment he considers going back to his desert and pretending that he hadn’t just ruined the whole date, and perhaps even their friendship by being so…so. Well, safe to say he was being less than a gentleman. He can almost see Shireen’s face and voice scolding him for being  _ rude _ . Well, it was a good thing that his daughter was not of an age yet where she understood such things. The thoughts he was having about his Landlady were certainly not as chaste as they were supposed to be.

Stannis suddenly realises he has yet to say  _ anything _ and the moment almost passes. 

This will either go well, or he’ll probably have to break his promise to Shireen and find somewhere else for them to live.

He plucks up what little courage he has left and speaks. “I’m afraid you’re going to have to be a little clearer than that, Sansa.”

Despite her confident persona and graceful attire Sansa’s shoulders dip and she looks rather like a schoolgirl getting chastened for being naughty. “I was…inappropriate. I made you uncomfortable.”

It really was now or never.

“Did I object?” he asks.

There’s an uncertain pause between them and both know that the answer will change the relationship between them irrevocably. 

“No.”

Stannis tries to hide he’s been holding his breath and he lets it go steadily as he watches Sansa’s face. She’s nervous, and her eyes watch him with an unerring focus. He tips the corner of his lips up in his own version of a smile, meant to reassure her, not that he’s ever been very good at doing such a thing for anyone, but it seems to work. Sansa sits a little straighter and the tension leaves her frame, a relaxed smile spreads across her face with ease though her cheeks are still pink with a blush.

For the rest of their meal they eat in silence. It’s not uncomfortable or tense, but there is a strange sort of expectation there that they are loathe to break. Neither notices the glances they steal at one another, pretending to be wholly focused on their desert, and to anyone looking it seems as though conversation has been stalled by the presence of good food. However, unlike most of the diners, they skip the extra wine, coffee and mints and ask for the bill. Sansa still insists on paying with a fierce look and to her pleasure Stannis lets her.

The payment is made quickly, and Stannis is not allowed to see the total, no doubt terribly expensive. He would have offered to pay half or all of it, as he had done back at the house, but by allowing her this he knows it will allow him to pay in the future.

_ There will be other dinners _ .

*****

They return home sitting close and stealing looks at each other all the way home to find the house in darkness and Shireen’s bed empty.

Stannis had panicked, having been no sign of Davos either downstairs or in any of the spare rooms had he chosen to stay the night. 

It was of course Sansa who found the note, read it and promptly turned rather red before handing it to Stannis. She had then promptly sat down on Shireen’s bed to remove her heels and hid her pink cheeked face from him.

_ Stannis, _

_ Not to worry but I’ve taken Shireen to have a sleepover with the boys. I hope your date went well enough for you to appreciate this - I’ll drop Shireen off after lunch tomorrow. _

_ Have fun! _

_ Davos _

“Excuse him, I’ll have a word tomorrow.” Stannis said, turning a little red himself.  

Now the adrenaline of Shireen being ‘missing’ was starting to fade he felt a little silly for getting so worked up. Of course Davos would have let them know! Though a less suggestive note would have been more appropriate. 

They moved from Shireen’s room and into the upper hallway both still dressed in their evening wear though a little ruffled from their search. Stannis’ mind kept going over Davos’ letter and whether or not he would be appreciating his friend’s gesture by the end of the night - but Sansa finding the note first  _ could _ have ballsed everything up. He didn’t want her to spend the night with him out of some obligation or expectation that they would have...make...his thoughts were a mess.

“No it’s alright—“ Sansa hurried to assure him but there were still signs of a blush on her face.

Stannis realised he was ranting now and probably going overboard but it was making him feel better. “To have him assume that we—“

“We’re two consenting adults Stannis.”

Sansa said it like it was the simplest thing in the world.

“We are?” he replied and immediately felt stupid. “We are.” He repeated, hoping this time it didn’t sound like a question. Noticing Sansa’s look of amusement he tried to distract them both with chatter. Distract  _ himself _ into not blushing like some teenager on his first sight of breasts. Distract  _ Sansa _ so she wouldn’t think him a complete idiot. “Of course. Not that just because the house is empty for the next fourteen hours and—“

“You’ve worked it out?” Sansa laughed. 

Oh for the love of the Gods he’d made it  _ worse _ .

“What I meant was—“

“Stannis. It’s alright.” Sansa stepped close, so close that he could smell her perfume though it had faded a little, and put her hand on his arm. “We’re friends, right?” Stannis nodded back hesitantly, “and I had a wonderful evening with you.” Sansa always seemed to know just what to say and she  _ never  _ sounded like an idiot. Though he’d never been so tongue tied and foolish until he met her. “I just want you to know that I value  _ this _ too much to throw it all away on just one night Stannis.”

One night. Did she think that  _ he thought _ he some kind of passing fancy? That he cared more for quick relief than the feelings of his partner--of  _ Sansa _ ? Well she wasn’t his partner yet but...

“I don’t want you to feel like you have to do anything just because I want, and I’m not going to suddenly leave you homeless either if it doesn’t work out but—“

“Are you saying—” Stannis interrupted suddenly feeling a little light headed. Stannis didn’t think he’d heard her right, women had always been a bit of a mystery to him and there were apparently more signals given off than any other male would ever be able to pick up on. Except perhaps Davos. He always seemed to know what Marya meant. 

“Are you--are you saying that you want a  _ relationship _ with me?”

Sansa straightened in place, drawing on her courage and probably regretting that she’d said anything. Without her heels on she had to look up at him.

“Yes.”

The word echoed around in his head. He had to make sure.

“With me?”

“Yes!” 

She smiled at him in a way that made his chest feel warm and light and she was still speaking but it sounded as though he was underwater and hearing through a fuzz. 

“I like you, Stannis. Very much.” 

Stannis blinked and fought to rub his ears. Gods what had happened to him? 

He must have looked rather stunned because Sansa seemed to think that she needed to  _ convince _ him that entering into a relationship with her was a good idea. 

Of course it was a good idea, in fact Stannis was sure it should be the other way around and  _ he _ should be the one trying to convince Sansa.

Throughout Stannis’ sudden epiphany Sansa continued to speak looking more and more flustered as she went on. “…and I love Shireen to pieces! What I’m trying to say is that I’d very much like to give  _ us  _ a go but only if you want to as well, I mean—“

There was no annoying porch light, Shireen was with Davos, and Stannis sorely hoped that there would be no further interruptions. 

Watching Sansa’s face intently as he slid his hands from her shoulders to cup her cheek and bury the other in her hair, pulling her firmly against him. Sansa blinked in surprise, turning quiet, but didn’t seem to make an effort to get out of the hold he had on her.

Luckily Sansa didn’t grin and laugh and say it had all been some kind of joke so when he kissed her, pressing his lips against hers in a way that could never be mistaken as merely ‘friendly’, Stannis hoped it made his opinion on the matter very clear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had such trouble with getting this chapter finished and then the smut just refused to happen no matter what. Though hopefully that'll be remedied soon! Going to do some reading and work on my other fics to get some inspiration and eventually mark this one as DONE!   
> Thanks for all your lovely comments and sticking with me!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smut is here, it's super long, and big thanks to Sarah for collaborating with me on this one! And if you haven't read her sansa/stannis fics then you really should because you're MISSING OUT!

Sansa was admittedly a little nervous. She always was when with a new partner. It was often a tentative exploration at first, setting boundaries, figuring out likes and dislikes and getting to know each other. After that she was usually comfortable and confident enough to know what they liked and direct them to the activities that would make her see stars. ( _What do you mean you don’t ‘do’ oral? You certainly accept it!_ ).

As Stannis kissed her breathless and she grasped his lovely broad shoulders for support (her knees were feeling weaker every second) it seemed strange that for someone who claimed to be so unlike his brothers in every aspect, there was one thing he seemed to have in common with them. Robert and Renly’s prowess in the bedroom was practically common knowledge as it was propagated by pretty much every single (and some not so single) man and woman in Westeros. Stannis was taking direction rather well and certainly knew what to do with his hands, large and absolutely perfect for gripping the cheeks of her arse and running up and down her sides to brush against the side of her breasts and _oh_ \--

“Sorry,” she murmured, sucking softly at the lip she’d just nipped, though he’d seemed more surprised than hurt. Sansa had to remind herself to be gentle and that Stannis might not like being bitten or nipped, even gently, and that it was something to ask him. She certainly didn’t want to ruin things by making him uncomfortable. Especially since they were off to such a promising start.

Stannis was definitely well built under the suits he wore, and she couldn’t recall ever seeing him in less than full dress the entire time he’d lived with her. Perhaps she shouldn’t have given him the room with the en suite. It now seemed tragic that she had missed out on a wet Stannis with a towel around his waist walking to his room. The early mornings would have been worth it.  It even made her wonder whether if she’d seen something like that she would have realised the attraction she held for him sooner. Obviously she valued him as a friend so much, and had been unwilling to sacrifice it, that she’d suppressed every vaguely sexual impulse toward him. Any impulse to take _off_ his clothes had clearly been replaced with making him new ones, that and offering him tips on how to date other women...

Sansa had half a mind to tell Davos to keep Shireen for the weekend and confiscate all Stannis’ clothes so she could admire him properly, and if everything went well tonight she would definitely save a lot of money on batteries.

Sansa pulled away from the kiss to place their foreheads together and breathe deeply. There were very few men who could make her feel dizzy with a single kiss.

“Tell me,” she breathed, aware that she probably looked sloe eyed and wanting, “if there’s anything you don’t like and if you want to stop--” Sansa’s speech was cut off with a gasp as Stannis pulled her hips toward him and ground against her in a way that made her ache with want.

Gods she was definitely feeling the heat tonight - her vibrator would surely gather dust in her bedside table if Stannis made her feel like _this_... or they could introduce the vibrator later. She didn’t want to scare him off.

Sansa moaned and her head hit his shoulder hard as her mind conjured vivid images of how she would use the vibrator with Stannis. He would watch first, or test it on her and see what she liked, perhaps even tease her until she _begged..._ perhaps she could save money by bulk-buying batteries? Or get a rechargeable one?

“Does it feel like I want to stop?” Stannis asked. His voice was rough and seemed to go straight through her. His eyes seemed darker too, and definitely more intense.

“No, of course not” Sansa replied. The evidence of his interest was currently pressing rather ardently into her stomach, and it certainly wasn’t _small_.

Where had her slightly clueless-about-women-and-dates-Stannis gone? Who was this man who looked at her as though he was starving and she the meal? A small part of Sansa wondered whether Stannis had ever been this intense with other women, so commanding and strong and so fucking sexy that... well, perhaps not, because if he had she was sure they never would have let him go.

Stannis raised a brow as if in challenge. “We are two consenting adults are we not?” and she was sure he loosened his grip a little. Sansa knew that this was his way of saying she could leave. Despite having thoroughly tormented him, and herself, he was still willing to let her go. He was clearly very affected, his breathing had sped up and his skin was practically on fire, and both of them were panting like they’d run a mile -- and they were both _still_ wearing clothes! It only made her want him more. There was no chance in any of the Seven Hells that she would be running.

Sansa kissed him softly this time, closing her eyes and trying to put every little thing she couldn’t put into words into the kiss. She wanted to tell him how she felt comfortable and safe around him, that he was a great dad to Shireen and he was smoking hot and that she wanted to go down on him each morning and sit on his face each night... good Gods this was too much feeling for ‘consenting adults’. How had she not realised it?

 _Because you’re fucking clueless_ , her inner voice scoffed. It sounded alarmingly like Arya. _And now you’ve finally opened your eyes to your_ ** _feelings_** _next thing you know you’ll be getting married and giving Shireen a brother or sister!_

Sansa whined when Stannis cupped one of her breasts and began to massage it lightly, making her wish that she’d gone without a bra and just put some padding in the dress. She was sure it would feel even better without all these layers in the way.

As Stannis massaged her breast, he managed to keep his other hand on her arse, which would squeeze her very nicely, all the while continuing to kiss her senseless, reminding her of how _empty_ she felt as his cock pressed against her stomach.

Gods, they had to get out of these clothes!

*****

Sansa had slowly insinuated herself into every part of Stannis’ life with Shireen until he found it almost impossible to think of what they had done without her. From his new position as tenant, and now boyfriend (was that the wrong word? It sounded a little juvenile considering his age...) he reflected that he had been miserable, alone, bored in every department other than that of being a father. Shireen had been a gift. However it seemed that the life he and Shireen lived had been painted in greys and dark browns. That was until they had become the lodgers of one Sansa Stark who had stunned him with her warm welcome and constant positive attitude. Shireen adored Sansa and as Sansa had no aversion to his daughter his life had settled into a strange sort of routine of domestic bliss without him noticing. He imagined that the painting of his life would now be a cheerful riot of colours by an impressionist like Monet.

Of course it had been domestic bliss without sex. He hoped that was about to change as he now had a hold of Sansa’s arse, her breasts were pressing into his chest, and her hands were making short work of his shirt. They hadn’t had sex yet, but Stannis was quickly coming to realise that he would not be able to do without it once they began. The feeling of having her in his arms was intoxicating, and there were very few things that Stannis could remember wanting more than he wanted to take Sansa to bed at this very moment.

Sansa had slapped his hands away when he’d tried to tackle the buttons along the back of her dress, sheepishly explaining that the stitching was delicate and that she did not want to risk the buttons getting pulled off. She had then unbuttoned it carefully herself, slipped it off and left it on the landing, no doubt creasing it terribly. On the other hand she seemed to have no problem with being much rougher with his suit.

“I’ll fix it later,” Sansa said between kisses when Stannis stilled at the sound of tearing stitches. “Promise,” she added, and proceeded to make him forget all about potential ruining of a perfectly good suit by sucking at his neck, surely leaving a long line of purpling marks that would bloom and darken in the morning.

Stannis gave Sansa’s arse a delightful squeeze, not quite believing how soft it was.

“Take me to bed,” she whispered and pulled him down for a kiss that was more about pressing their lips tightly together than anything else, whining into his mouth when he placed a hard thigh between her legs. He’d never last at this rate, the noises she made went straight to his cock.

They made it to his room in a tangle of limbs, Sansa’s legs had wrapped around his waist and he’d found the strength to hold her up, his hands digging into her thighs. Thankfully the bed was not too far away.

Sansa made a little squeak when he dropped her on the bed, and Stannis took a moment to just admire her as he caught his breath. She was beautiful in her lacy underthings, tousled and flushed from their activities, her lips parted and chest heaving.

Their eyes met, and Stannis was amazed at the desire he could see in her gaze. There was no mistaking that she wanted this -- she wanted him.

Deciding that he had stood motionless for long enough, he sprang into action and finished taking off what little remained of his clothing. Soon he was left in only his boxer briefs. He hesitated. Should he take them off right away? Or should he wait until Sansa’s lacy bra and panties came off?

Sansa distracted him before he could come to a decision. She grabbed him and pulled him down on the bed with her, already kissing him again. He kissed her back, his tongue tangling with hers, and allowed his hands to explore all the wonderful bare flesh at his disposal. His hand found the clasp of her bra and he only hesitated for a second before forcing the little hooks to bow to his will. Sansa helped him get the bra all the way off, and gave him a shy look now that she was nearly naked in front of him.

He made a strangled sound at the sight of her perfect breasts. They were beautifully round, pink-tipped and _gorgeous_.

“May I?” he asked, his voice hoarse and raw, reaching for them and feeling rather like he was in a trance.

“Of course,” Sansa breathed, blushing faintly.

His hands looked very big, coarse and unattractive now that they were on top of the unblemished, softer-than-soft skin of her breasts. He squeezed lightly and used his thumbs to trace circles around her puckered nipples. Sansa closed her eyes and moaned, causing his cock to jump with excitement.

Fuck. He really wouldn’t last if he didn’t get to the main event soon.

“Are you - I mean, do we need… ?” he trailed off, feeling suddenly too awkward to ask her about birth control.

“I’m on the pill,” Sansa said, shooting him a smile. There was something very soft in her eyes. “Though I think there might be some condoms back in my room, too.” Clearly a look of panic had taken over his features because Sansa giggled at him. “I’m thinking that we can save them for next time because I don’t want to move and I want to feel _all_ of you when you’re inside me.”

Stannis almost choked on air. Sansa Stark had a filthy mouth. “Okay,” he said, swallowing a few times. “Is it okay if I take these off?” He touched the lace panties lightly, feeling flushed and sweaty,

Sansa nodded sitting up on her elbows. “Yes, but you have to take yours off, too.”

That was fair. Which pair should he remove first, though?

His cock twitched, reminding him of the fact that he was on the verge of coming in his pants like a teen. He should probably take her panties off first, then. If his cock came into direct contact with her skin before she was naked he might run into trouble.

Sansa got back down, resting her head on a pillow, but she lifted her hips when he pulled on her panties, helping him get them off without too much effort. He groaned at the sight of her mound. There was a neat triangle of red hair that he immediately wanted to touch, and because Sansa was lying down with her thighs slightly apart, he could see the pink of her folds. His fingers were on her almost at once. He needed to feel whether she was actually as wet as she looked.

She was.

Sansa gasped at his touch, making him pull back and shoot her a questioning look.

“Don’t _stop_ ,” she said, sounding both amused and a touch exasperated. Seeming ready to grab his hand and put it back between her legs.

“I thought you wanted me to take my boxers off?” he asked in a low voice, deciding not to torment her too much by bringing his hand back between her thighs and starting to rub slow circles.

“That too,” she moaned, spreading her legs a bit more to give him better access.

“I only have so many hands,” Stannis said, enjoying the way her chest was turning pinker and pinker the more he touched her.

“Fine, you can stop for ten seconds while you take your boxers off,” Sansa said, rising up on her elbows again and looking at him from underneath lowered lashes. Her face was flushed and chest rising and falling in a quicker rhythm than normal, not that he’d often spend time staring at her chest of course...

His heart was pounding as he stood up and dropped his boxer briefs to the floor. He felt his face heating  up a little as Sansa looked straight at his newly exposed groin, her eyes dark and her lips slightly parted. Should he say something? Wait for her to say something? Fuck, this was nerve-racking.

“It’s been more than ten seconds,” she said after a while, her cheeks rosy. It seemed she could barely drag her eyes back up to his face. That had to be a good thing right?

Feeling relieved that she had essentially told him to get on with it, but a little disappointed that she hadn’t told him what she thought of the newly exposed part of his anatomy, he hurriedly got back on the bed and started to touch her again. He was careful not to let his cock brush up against her skin as he really did not want this to end in embarrassment.

“It’s been some time since I did this,” Sansa admitted after a while, “can we go slowly?”

Stannis was fairly sure he would come as soon as he was inside her at this rate. What could he say? _Of course we can take things slowly. Right after I have at least one orgasm first. After that I’ll sort you out_. He could imagine how well that would go down.

To distract himself, and Sansa, from realising that he was almost ready to come from doing _nothing_ he decided right now would be a good time to push a finger inside of her. It didn’t make his predicament better, but Sansa seemed to enjoy it from the little gasp she made. The feel of her searing heat clamping down on his finger made him groan. “I’m not sure I can,” he said, honest to a fault as always. What if she’d want to stop now that he’d gone and blurted that out?

“Been a while for you, too?” Sansa asked, biting her lip. She didn’t seem too put out yet.

“Long while,” he agreed, clenching his jaw and trying to focus on anything but how good it felt to finger her. She felt soft and tight around his  _finger_. How would she feel around his _cock_? He was going to come much too quickly and Sansa was going to be disappointed. He could think of nothing worse.

“If I go down on you right now, are you going to leave me hanging?” Sansa asked at length.

Stannis looked at her and inhaled sharply, his nostrils flaring. “Of course not,” he said, “that would hardly be fair.” Was she really going to do it?

“Okay, then,” Sansa said, giving him a playful smile, “let me help you take the edge off.”

Before Stannis knew what had happened he was on his back and Sansa was licking at and biting gently on his inner thighs. It felt incredible, but he needed more.

“Sansa,” he hissed, hoping that she would read his mind and start sucking.

“Impatient?” she teased, looking up at him from between his thighs.

Of course she just _had_ to tease him, didn’t she? He both loved and loathed it at this moment though it was leaning more toward the latter if she would only put her lips around the head and _suck him off_!

“Yes,” he said, his voice rough.

Sansa made a humming sound and licked his thigh a few more times. He was just about to beg her to end the torture when she suddenly moved her tongue to the base of his cock. Finally.

She licked him slowly from the base to the head, and for a second he was almost certain that he had died of pleasure. That was when she started sucking on the tip.

“Fuck-Sansa-fuck-fuck- _fuck_!” he babbled, his brain rapidly turning into mush as all his blood and rushed to his cock, his nerve endings on fire, while the rest of his body heated to ungodly temperatures. His vision seemed to turn dark but he forced himself to see. There were no words suitable for how good she looked with his cock in her mouth. Sansa seemed to know it too, because she looked up and winked at him.

Her hand wrapped around the base and she established a rhythm that had him panting within a minute and wishing that he wasn’t so embarrassingly close to coming within two. He couldn’t remember the last time a woman had gone down on him with any enthusiasm. He wanted this to last forever. He wanted to watch her cheeks hollowing as she sucked, her lips and her hand moving, her eyes as she looked up at him…

Stannis didn’t really manage to warn her properly when he was about to come, but Sansa didn’t seem surprised. Perhaps she was already fluent in his garbled language of choked and strangled sounds? Would she spit? He should have picked up some tissue from the bathroom so she wouldn’t have to leave the bed and... Stannis’ brain came to a screeching halt.

She swallowed everything she gave him neatly, and sat up once she was done, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

He was paralysed for several minutes, too satisfied to move or speak. Sansa cuddled up to him, and she had to move his arm to get him to hold her around the shoulders because he just  _couldn’t_.

“Did you like that?” Sansa asked at length, her lips close to his ear.

“ _Yes_ ,” he managed to say, his ability to control his body and his vocal cords returning. Was there really any possibility of him _not_ liking what she’d done? Couldn’t she see how she’d made him boneless and completely incapable of higher functions? Well, perhaps she wanted a compliment... but he’d never really been any good at those so he put his muscles to use and started to crawl down Sansa’s body, kissing her skin reverently as he went. She was soft _everywhere_.

Sansa moaned with pleasure, and spread her legs to give him room between them, encouraging him without words to start touching her again. He resumed his previous activity of pushing a finger inside, able to focus much better on what he was doing now that he wasn’t hopelessly distracted by his demanding cock. He kissed the skin around her navel as he worked, noticing that she jumped a little when the rough skin of his face scratched her in certain places. She was obviously a little ticklish. He filed the knowledge away and continued to tease more moans out of her, enjoying the way her breathing sped up more and more the lower he moved his mouth.

He could tell that she wanted him to lick her, and he was perfectly willing to oblige her. He just wanted her to beg for it first. The way she’d teased him before when he’d been so desperate had not been the kindest thing to do, so of course he was just returning the favour.

The words came when he was busy pumping two fingers in and out of her in a lazy rhythm and kissing her mound, his nose buried in her neat little patch of pubic hair. She was so wet, even more so than before and Stannis wondered whether she’d liked sucking him off more than she let on.

“Please, _please_ ,” she moaned, “I need more.” Her hips twitching a little, attempting to gain more friction or tease him into a faster pace with his fingers.

He pulled back, removing his fingers from her heat, and raised himself up so that he could look at her. “More what?” He kept his face as calm as he could, though he was probably still a little flushed from before.

Sansa looked at him, her face pink and her lips parted, and made a small whining noise. “You promised you wouldn’t leave me hanging,” she reminded him, her hips bucking up again to bring attention to the place she needed him most.

“Just tell me what you want,” he said, repressing a smirk at her desperate look.

“You know what I want,” she said, need dripping from every word.

He raised an eyebrow and made no move to go back to pleasuring her.

Sansa’s face went even pinker as she stared at him, and finally she made a frustrated sound. “Fine! I want you to lick me until I come.”

He waited for another beat.

“Please?” she added, clearly getting a little desperate.

“There you go,” he murmured, his amusement bleeding into his tone, “was that so hard?”

“ _Stannis_ ,” she warned, clearly running out of patience though there seemed to be a _little_ amusement there.

He decided to stop tormenting her. She had asked nicely, after all, and he was eager to find out how she tasted. He had done it before, but had not been so eager to try it as he was now as what he could remember of the taste had not been pleasant. However the idea of Sansa coming undone under his hands and tongue was exciting and it made his spent cock give a twitch. He just hoped he did it right.

She gasped when he started to lap at her. It sounded like surprise mingled with pleasure. Perhaps she hadn’t expected him to start so abruptly?

He didn’t think about it for very long. It was hard to think about anything but the task at hand. Her folds were softer than anything he had ever been in contact with, and he hoped the skin around his mouth wasn’t too rough on her. The taste of her was very rich and musky -- a little sharp on his tongue and not as unpleasant as he remembered it to be. He enjoyed it more as it was Sansa and it meant she was turned on because of him and the way he had touched her. So far so good.

Stannis did everything he could think of and listened to her reactions. She liked it when he pushed his tongue inside her and licked. She liked it better when he tickled her sensitive little bundle of nerves, already red and swollen for him, using his lips and the very tip of his tongue. Most of all she liked it when he lapped hungrily at her with the flat of his tongue, dragging it from her entrance and up, again and again and again as fast as he could.

“Stannis,” she panted, “oh gods!”

She trembled at first as she got closer, but when he pushed her over the edge she tensed up and arched her back, squealing in a high-pitched voice that could have woken the dead. He hadn’t even needed to use his fingers.

He licked her for a little longer after that, listening to her little mewls and enjoying the way she was squirming and apparently having trouble resisting the desire to hug his head between her thighs. He appreciated the fact that she did resist it, but it was entertaining to feel the way she was struggling.

Eventually he stopped and crawled back up to lie beside her. She immediately pressed herself against him, throwing a thigh across one of his. She felt incredibly hot and _very_ wet against his skin. His cock twitched again, and he hoped that it meant he’d be able to get hard soon.

“Mm, sleepy now,” Sansa mumbled.

Did that mean she didn’t want to do anything more?  _Fuck_. He might have been able to sleep after his orgasm, which would have left her hanging, but after he’d paid her back Stannis was now far too worked up to sleep.

Stannis was still for a long time, wondering whether she’d say or do something else. She didn’t. Her breathing was slowing down, and he could feel her heart beating steadily against his chest.

He had to do something. He really didn’t want her to go to sleep.

Hoping that she wouldn’t get offended, he did the only thing he could think of. He gave her wonderfully soft round arse a bit of a smack. The feel of her jiggling a little, the sound of the impact and the gasp she made in response had his cock getting hard more quickly than he would have dared to hope.

“That’s too bad,” he said, his voice hoarse with desire, “as I’m not nearly done with you.”

Sansa had moved to look up at him with her eyebrows raised and her mouth agape, but there was unmistakable lust in her eyes. She was definitely not offended.

“Spread your legs,” he added, hoping he was not being _too_ forceful. Some women liked a man that took charge, though, didn’t they?

“Okay,” she breathed, moving to lie on her back and spread herself wide open for him. Still wet and ready from last time Stannis knew Sansa would have no trouble accepting him.

He didn’t hesitate until he was in position, his cock nudging her entrance and his face hovering a short distance above hers. She had lifted her thighs to cradle him, and he knew he would only need to give into gravity and press forward to be buried inside her in the most delicious way possible, but he felt like he needed to make absolutely sure she wanted this first.

“Tell me what you want,” he said, breathing heavily and tensing up to keep himself still.

“I already told you,” she said, looking up at him from beneath hooded eyes and though still a little sleepy they held an equal amount of desire, “I want _all_  of you inside me.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” he gasped out, loving the fact that she was willing to say such things, and definitely loving the fact that he was now free to push into her.

It was _divine_. She felt hot and wet and tight around him, stretching accommodatingly as he invaded her with a slow, measured movement. He had to clench his jaw very tightly to keep from losing control of himself, crying out and just starting to thrust the way his hips wanted to thrust, but it was worth it. The sounds she was making were almost too good to be true; it was as if he were experiencing something too pleasurable to be comprehended, and it stroked his ego in the most wonderful way.

When he was in to the hilt he paused and tried to loosen his jaw. “Still need it slow?” he managed to choke out.

“No, it’s - it’s okay,” she said, breathless and excited, “do whatever you want.”

He groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. Why had she said _that_?

Hoping that she would stop him if he got too rough, he started to _do whatever he wanted._  Which was to fuck her with deep, hard, powerful strokes that caused the room to resound with loud smacks each time he slid home. It was so loud that he could barely hear her gasps of pleasure. He was glad that she was enjoying herself, but he could hardly focus on it.

The pleasurable friction that came with each thrust was enough to make him want to quit his job and just do this for the rest of his life. He doubted he’d be able to stop even if Davos walked in on them right then and there. Maybe if Shireen were with him.

Maybe.

He sat up on his knees when he felt his climax nearing, holding onto Sansa’s ankles and continuing to ram himself into her, speeding up to a pace that he would never be able to keep up for very long. Sansa tossed her head back and became loud enough to be heard over all the noise of the their bodies meeting, her voice high and ecstatic.

He watched her, feeling as stimulated by the view as he was by the friction of pumping himself in and out of her. Her hair was a mess, but it was a beautiful mess all over his pillows, the lovely shade of auburn contrasting with the white of his sheets. He admired the long column of her neck, extended due to the way she was throwing her head back, her delicate collar bones, her _perfect_  breasts, and the smoothness of her skin. He loved the way each thrust of his hips caused her breasts to bounce a little due to the impact, and he loved it even more when she looked up at him, opening her eyes to meet his gaze as she clenched up around him, forcing his orgasm from him in the best possible way. He wanted to keep looking at her, but the overwhelming sensation of his release had him scrunching his face up and squeezing his eyes shut as he came inside her. However, he didn’t stop, instead he pushed his muscles to keep working, forced his hips to keep thrusting for a little longer, listening to Sansa cry herself hoarse and feeling her inner muscles flutter around him as they came down from their highs.

Eventually he couldn’t hold himself up anymore, and by some miracle he managed to pull back and lie down next to Sansa instead of simply becoming a dead weight on top of her.

They were silent except for their loud breathing, and Stannis thought of absolutely nothing as his body relaxed completely for the first time in years. There was usually always some part of him that was tense. His jaw, his shoulders, his core muscles…it was not so now. His mind felt hazy and pleasantly blank. This was the sort of afterglow he could never experience with his hand for a partner.

As the sweat began to cool on their bodies and their breathing returning to normal Stannis’s eyes were closing slowly while Sansa had given up the fight and closed her eyes completely.

“That was…” Stannis couldn’t quite put into words how he felt at this moment. Sated, happy, very eager to do it again, both now and in the future. If she would have him. “Sansa?” He turned his head to look at her, forcing his eyes open. Should he ask for a reply? Would she think him too pushy or--

“I agree,” she murmured sounding sleepy.

Satisfied that she had enjoyed herself, and enjoyed him, Stannis was ready to settle down to sleep. Sansa wasn’t much of a pillow talker. Or he’d worn her out. He couldn’t keep the grin off his face at the thought.

“And just what are you smiling about?” Sansa muttered, her own smile forming on her lips as she turned over on her side to look at him. Her hair was thoroughly mussed and there was a satisfied glow about her that Stannis looked at with pride.

 _I did that_.

“Nothing, nothing,” Stannis hummed, feeling the bed dip and rise as she got up. He forced himself to look and appreciate the view as she walked with a sway in her hips to the bathroom. He could get used to this.

Sansa looked over her shoulder with a smirk, “I’ll be back in a minute.” The door didn’t close but the shower did turn on and Sansa stepped inside. The shower was in fact straight in front of the door and he had a lovely view from the bed before the glass steamed up. Stannis decided that he best wash too, though joining her in the shower might not be the best idea. He settled for a quick wash at the sink before drying off and getting back into bed, feeling more tired than ever.

Sansa emerged and saw that he was still resisting going to sleep until she joined him. “I’d suggest you get some shut eye, Stannis,” Sansa said towelling herself off before she got back into bed.

“And why is that?” Stannis asked, pulling her close when she joined him. Apparently he was a cuddler now too.

“Because,” Sansa said and he could feel her smile into his chest, “I want you at least twice more before Shireen gets back tomorrow and I’m rather loud... in case you hadn't noticed.” 

Stannis groaned and wished he could go again  _now_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was going to be more of this chapter but it's an absolute /beast/ so I decided on an epilogue, with Sarah collaborating once again for the morning scenes :D  
> Only one more chapter left everyone!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> final chapter before the epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said this was going to be the epilogue but I lied. I can't seem to let this fic go!

Stannis woke in the morning with sunlight shining in his eyes and wondered why he hadn’t closed the blinds the night before. His answer came in the form of a soft sigh and an arm sliding over his bare chest. 

“Morning” Sansa said, offering him a sleepy smile. The sun cast a warm glow over her skin and made her hair gleam copper and gold in places.

“Morning” Stannis replied. It was strange, waking up beside Sansa feeling for once like he didn’t have to immediately get out of bed and start the day.

“I guess it wasn’t a dream, then,” Sansa said, stretching like a cat and sighing contentedly.

“I guess not.” Stannis hoped he’d get to wake up with her like this a lot more often. She looked gorgeous with sleep-mussed hair and no makeup on.

Sansa cuddled up to him and her thigh nudged his morning wood. He wasn’t fully erect, but the sensation of her thigh rubbing against him and the pleased noise she made was rapidly changing that.

“Did you want to - er…”  _ Fuck like horny teenagers again? _ How should he phrase this?

“Yes,” Sansa said, rescuing him from having to struggle to find the right words, “but I think I’d like to be on top this time.” She flashed him a wicked grin.

Stannis swallowed and nodded. He’d like that.

*******

Sansa had _ loved _ having Stannis on top, but she always got such good orgasms when she rode a man, and she wanted to give Stannis a bit of a show. He had certainly given the people at the restaurant a show last night with that strawberry, and she thought it was time to get back at him for that.

Just the thought of what she was about to do was enough to get her turned on, but Stannis was - um -  _ big _ and she knew she’d need to be wetter than she was now to be able to sink down on him without discomfort.

“I know you’re good to go,” Sansa said, giving Stannis’ cock a friendly stroke, “but I need a little attention. Would you mind helping me out?”

“Of course I don’t mind,” Stannis said, his voice still raspy with sleep. Maybe it would be enough to just have him talk dirty to her for a little while?

Maybe next time. She wanted to see if he’d be willing to let her straddle his face. If he was okay with that, she was pretty sure she had found herself a keeper.

“Great!” she said, getting on her knees and moving up until she was in position. She watched his face as he realised what she was asking for. He looked a bit stunned for a moment, but then his eyes darkened and he let out an amused huff which  _ tickled. _

Stannis grinned, he knew exactly what he was doing.

He placed one hand on each of her buttocks and started to knead her flesh in a way that felt  _ wonderful. _ “Come here,” he said, using his hands to pull her closer.

His tongue felt even better than last night. He was quicker to start doing the things that she liked, and everything about his tongue and his lips was  _ determined _ rather than tentative. She hadn’t really meant to ask him to do this for very long, but she was enjoying herself so much that she forgot that she had only intended to let him get her wet. 

His tongue was much too wonderful. She couldn’t believe how good it felt when he fucked her with it, pushing it inside and licking her until she wanted to scream. Sansa had to hold onto the headboard for balance, otherwise she surely would have fallen and there was no way she wanted this to stop. Sansa felt utterly helpless as Stannis drove her mad with his tongue, her chin tucked against her chest and eyes squeezed tightly shut as sweet shivers pulsed through her body.

Sansa did scream when he started to suck on the area around her clit, completely overwhelmed with the release Stannis had brought her. She ground herself against his face with complete abandon, loving the way he was still groping and kneading the soft flesh of her thighs and buttocks.

It wasn’t enough, however. She still needed his cock.

Shaky with the aftereffects of her orgasm, she got to her knees again and moved down his body. He was looking at her with desire and and a desperate need that told her exactly how much he wanted to get inside of her. The sight of it made her feel practically drunk with power.

When she finally sank down on his thick,  _ perfect _ cock, they both groaned with relief. She was so wet that it slipped inside with almost no effort at all, but she still  _ really _ felt it when her skin finally met his. 

Gods, he felt good.

She moaned his name and started to move, trying a few different angles and trying to figure out the best way to chase her pleasure, surely driving him mad from the way he clenched his jaw and breathed heavily through his nose. Grinding herself against him and going back and forth seemed to send fireworks shooting through her. Small pinpricks of light behind her eyes and a building heat coiling in her centre ready to explode. Gods had she ever had such great sex on the second try? She honestly couldn’t remember though she doubted it very much. Panting, loving the way he made her feel, and thinking that Stannis could be more vocal (though she was already loud enough for the both of them), she planted one hand on each side of his head to support herself as she ground herself down with all she had, whimpering and gasping as she got closer and closer to her peak.

Sansa had her eyes closed for the most part as she needed to concentrate in order to come, but she opened them every now and then, wanting to see if Stannis was enjoying the fact that her breasts were right in front of his face.

Each time she opened her eyes she saw that his eyes were smouldering with lust, sweeping over her form over and over as if he couldn’t decide where he wanted to look. His lips were parted, though they occasionally pressed together so hard that they turned white, his eyes sometimes closing for a split second before he seemed to force them open and look at her. Stannis was breathing very loudly, almost panting as he watched her chase her pleasure, seeming reluctant to let a moment pass that he could not commit the sight of her to memory.

Sansa found her movements becoming more erratic as her pleasure heightened, each pulse from her core and the feeling of Stannis moving inside her was too much and she let out a choked cry as she clenched around him while she tried to continue to move to prolong her pleasure. 

Stannis gave her a few lazy thrusts that made her gasp and wiggle, feeling sensitive after her peak, wishing she had more stamina so she could have kept going and perhaps brought him with her. “Stannis -- ah!” she gasped, tired, sweaty and her muscles burning from the effort. She could still feel him hard inside her, twitching as her walls clenched and pulsed around him.

As Sansa collapsed on Stannis’ chest she couldn’t help but bemoan her stamina. A downside of being on top meant that as her peak approached often her movements would become erratic and sometimes she would be unable to find the right speed or force without help. Stannis had been helpful of course, though Sansa was sure that she could improve with more practice. She was sure she could convince him.

Stannis had his large hands on her waist as she came down from her high, barely able to breathe from the effort with stars pricking the backs of her eyes. Stannis seemed to enjoy the way she gasped and twitched when he gave her little experimental thrusts beneath her though he stilled long enough for Sansa to catch her breath.

“Done in?” he asked sounding a little amused.

“Mmm,” she moaned. He was still throbbing inside of her, rock-hard and clearly not finished.

Sansa wiggled a little making him suck in a sharp breath and grip her hips tighter. Sansa laughed at his reaction and he groaned. Now  _ that _ was something to explore later...

“I know you wanted to be on top, but would you mind if we switched positions?”

She moaned at having to move. She was perfectly comfortable where she was though, feeling rather like a rag doll at the moment. She had very little strength left.

Stannis smacked her arse lightly, making her jump and clench up inside.

“Get up,” he said, desire and humour in his tone. “All fours.”

“Okay,” she breathed, and though she was absolutely wrecked from riding his face and then his cock Sansa found just enough energy to do as he asked. She  moved to lay beside him on the bed, and lying face down on the pillows felt heavenly. The thought of Stannis between her thighs, taking her from behind, was a great motivator, however. 

Sansa moaned into the pillow as Stannis’ hands smoothed over her back and helped pull her hips up so she could rest on her knees. With the need to breathe, and more importantly to see him, Sansa pushed herself up on wobbly hands and looked over her shoulder.  _ Gods, do it, Stannis!  _ She felt achingly empty without him.

She felt the flat of his palm press down gently between her shoulder blades, encouraging her to go down to her elbows but leave her arse in the air. Sansa did as he asked without a word, excited to allow Stannis some control. She could feel his cock nudging her entrance, and she’d probably do anything he wanted to get him to push forward.

“Is this alright?” he asked, sounding as though he was struggling to speak.

“Stannis,  _ please! _ ” She did not have the patience for chit chat right now, needing him inside her with an urgency that surprised her.

He made an amused sort of sound, but it turned into a moan of pleasure as he pressed forward, stretching and filling her in the best of ways.

His hands gripped her hips tightly, and she knew she was in for a wild ride. However, Sansa was wrong as what she got was much more than that. It was hard, ruthless fuck and it was  _ exactly  _ what she wanted.

Though she felt like a ragdoll before, unable to do more than lay there and  _ feel _ , with each hard thrust Sansa let out a scream that was only contained by being muffled by her forearms. Sansa thanked the gods that Weirwood House was detached and had rather thick walls. Had they lived in a semi-detached or terraced house Sansa was sure the police would have been called to investigate the ‘disturbance’. It felt as though all her muscles had seized up and become tense, building and building each time he filled her with his cock and  _ by the Gods _ she could have sworn that he had her coming nearly the whole time. It seemed as though it was just one long, drawn out orgasm that just got more powerful the faster and harder he took her.

Sansa was only vaguely aware of the way Stannis was grunting with the effort of thrusting into her, but she definitely noticed when his voice got louder and more raw, and she wouldn’t have missed it for the world when he gasped out her name as he drilled himself into her, attempting to push himself deeper in than ever. Stannis lost himself inside her, his back hunching over hers as he spilled his seed, his lips pressed in soft kisses along her shoulders and his breath curling at the nape of her neck as he softened.

He pulled out not long after that, creating a bit of a mess. Sansa didn’t care. They’d have to wash the sheets no matter what since they were so sweaty. The thought of all the clean spare sheets she had in the cupboard, just waiting to get dirty, made her a little more optimistic about washing them. 

Sansa rolled over onto her side and allowed Stannis to fall back onto the bed. He looked absolutely knackered, chest heaving, eyes closed and covered in sweat. She was perfectly content to look at the expression of utter relaxation on his face, and of course because she couldn’t resist, place a hand on his chest and gently stroke her fingers along the firm muscles and through the dark trail of hair that covered his chest and led down to his cock. 

Stannis opened one eye and looked at her with a rather disgruntled expression, only tempered by his recent orgasm and the fact that he was probably doing his level best to not fall asleep straight away. He looked rather like the angry tomcat that Arya used to chase when she was younger.

“I wouldn’t expect too much,” he said, his voice was rough and Sansa held in the sigh at the sound of it as he might take it as disappointment, “give me a few hours and I might be able to accommodate you.” 

Sansa looked at Stannis with a soft expression that to any other person - namely Margaery or her mother (not that she wanted to see either right now), would know that Sansa was completely and utterly smitten with Stannis Baratheon. The man in question, however, looked a little confused at her silence. 

“What?” he frowned.

Sansa merely grinned at him. “I’m keeping you, you know.”

Stannis raised a sleepy brow back at her but she could tell that he didn’t mind. “As my lady wishes.”

_ My lady _ ...  _ that has got a rather lovely ring to it. Perhaps roleplay could be somewhere in our future? Along with vibrators and perhaps a copy of the KamaSutra... _

Of course there would be more pressing matters in their immediate future, like getting clean, but first they could cuddle for a little while.

Sansa snuggled up to his side and got comfortable, putting a leg over his. She couldn’t be sure he hadn’t already fallen asleep, but just to be sure… “Stannis?”

“Hmm?” he mumbled, clearly on the verge of sleep.

Sansa made sure to keep her voice light and level. “I want your opinion on something.” 

“What?” 

“How do you fancy helping me clean up in the shower?” her voice dropped a little lower, sounding husky, “I really am  _ very _ dirty…”

Stannis groaned like he was in pain and threw an arm over his eyes, “Gods you are insatiable woman - give me a minute!”

Sansa just laughed.

*****

“Davos, a word please.” Stannis said, noticing how his friend looked much perkier than normal. Davos was by all accounts a rather congenial person, and tended to look on the bright side of things, however it did not explain the grin that stretched almost from ear to ear when he looked over to where Shireen and Sansa were deep in conversation. Shireen was babbling at Sansa a mile a minute while Sansa nodded along and gasped and grinned in all the appropriate places. Or so he assumed. He had a hard time understanding what Shireen said when she was excited, having the tendency to bounce a little on the balls of her feet and switch topics at random. That and he could barely hear them above the slight buzzing in his ears. He would have to tell Sansa that she had deafened him with her screams later...

“Of course, Stannis.” Davos grins, there is little attempt to show a straight face or mirror Stannis’ serious expression. 

Very suspicious.

“Nice night?”

Stannis’ trademark scow takes no time at all to appear on his face. “Yes.” Davos’ eyes seem to gain a twinkle that certainly hadn’t been there before. Clearly he was right to be cautious, he knew that look. Trouble.

“It was, but I’d appreciate it if you didn’t infer that Sansa and I would be…” he struggled for words, now feeling a little embarrassed about speaking to Davos about it. He wasn’t one to ‘kiss and tell’. Of course, he and Sansa  _ had _ engaged in mutually pleasurable activities, but really it was none of Davos’ business. “Sansa found the note before I did.”

Davos’ cheeky grin fell and then he looked concerned. “Oh, is she alright? I didn’t mean to offend her. Perhaps I should apologise--”

“No!” Stannis blurted, the volume a little louder than usually required, making Davos blink and quickly regain his smile. “No that will not be necessary--”

Stannis probably should have been a little more careful about his movements because he saw Davos’ eyes flick briefly down to the collar of his shirt where the purpling bruise on his neck was partially visible. It was one of many Sansa had left. Stannis had understood that the collar of his shirt wouldn’t hide  _ all _ the marks Sansa had made, he had no clean clothes that would hide the marks, however it was most unlike him but he almost felt like showing them off. The urge was bizarre and had been cast aside when he dressed this morning-- it seemed like something Robert would have done after one of his ‘liaisons’ and likely would have had no problem with having them in full view. His elder brother would have shown them off as badges of honour. 

_ Well, actually...  _

He stilled for a moment, wondering whether he was actually feeling similar to Robert.  _ Please...no. _

“So you  _ did _ have a good evening then.” Davos grinned, “Well it’s about time. I can’t believe it took you this long even with all the advice we’ve been giving you.”

Stannis’ thoughts ground to a halt and was stunned. “What? What advice?”

Davos rolled his eyes, clearly wondering at Stannis’ intelligence, though had Davos given him any advice surely he would have remembered it?

“Stannis we were all but saying you should have asked Sansa on a date, and this was weeks ago! That’s what we thought you were doing when you first mentioned you had a date - the ones you went on with Melisandre? We thought you were going on those with Sansa!”

_ Ah _ .

“Which was why you were confused she was babysitting…” Stannis finished. Well, that obviously made a lot of sense.

“Yes! Marya had been speaking to Sansa, though I think she was just as oblivious as you. The hints we gave you both seemed to fly straight over your heads!” Davos laughed and Stannis felt embarrassment warm the back of his neck. “You know, I think Marya even said to Sansa that she should ‘ _get_ _back in the saddle’_ at one point. Marya even included a wink and we were _still_ unsure whether either of you actually got it...obviously not, but--” Stannis expression was stunned and Davos laughed again, seeming strangely ecstatic that Stannis had been so clueless.

Stannis couldn’t help but think how Sansa was actually  _ in the saddle _ this morning and felt warmth flood his cheeks to echo the burn at the back of his neck.

“I thought you were just making observations - that Sansa was of good character, was pretty, got on with Shireen and the like!” Stannis really could have gone on but Davos’ smile turns into a grin and he hurriedly tries to shift the focus of the conversation. “Your phrasing was rather poor if you sought to give advice and hints that I should have made a move on her!” Stannis began to panic a little, hoping that Davos couldn’t see how he’d managed to fluster him.

He couldn’t begrudge Davos his fun for now, though he would find it more amusing later. If Sansa heard surely she would be embarrassed too and he wouldn’t want Shireen to overhear something-- 

Stannis Baratheon is not a man who gets ‘flustered’.

Obviously Davos saw it, his friend knows him too well and like a cat with an injured bird, begins to torment its prey.

“But you  _ did _ make a move on her, didn’t you?”

Stannis knew he had turned a rather unflattering shade of red.

“Shireen!” he says loudly and his daughter’s voice cuts off immediately. His voice a little sharp but it’s only in desperation to get Davos to  _ stop _ making these ridiculous comments. He makes sure that his voice is at a more regular pitch when he speaks again. “Come and say your goodbyes to Davos, he’s leaving now.”

“Dibs on being best man.” Davos mutters too low for Sansa or Shireen to catch. Stannis hears it and his lips press together in a thin line. He can’t believe--Sansa--marriage-- _ Gods _ .

Stannis glares at Davos as Shireen hurries over and gives him a goodbye hug.

_ You are insufferable _ , Stannis thinks. His friend catches his eyes and seems to read his mind.

_ And yet you still speak to me! _ Davos smiles at Stannis as though all is right with the world and Stannis can imagine his reply, sounding perfectly smug in his head.

Shireen tugs on Davos’ hand and waves at him so she can whisper something in his ear. Stannis can’t make heads or tails of it but Davos laughs, shares a secret look with Shireen and winks before flicking his gaze to Sansa as she moves to stand beside Stannis with a smile. 

Stannis  _ really _ doesn’t like that look. 

Davos opens his mouth to say something, no doubt incredibly embarrassing--

“Just get out.” Stannis snapped.

Davos laughs as Sansa huffs at Stannis, not at all offended by his friends manner. “Alright, I’m going, I’m going! I’ve got to tell Marya the good news anyway,” Davos chuckles, hands up in the air. As he heads out the door, calling goodbyes to Sansa and Stannis over his shoulder, he offers to babysit anytime. 

They hear Davos whistle a cheery tune as he gets into his car and pulls out of the driveway.

Stannis lets out a quiet sigh of relief, glad that the torment is over. Briefly anyway. As he closes the door he asks Shireen how her sleepover went and regrets it immediately.

Shireen begins talking at a speed that only parents can understand (and even then it is difficult) and even then Stannis fights the urge to chase after Davos and strangle him. If he wasn’t feeling so cheerful this morning, mainly due to the fact that he had been engaged in some of the most enjoyable sex he’d ever had, Marya might have been a widow. 

“...Devan said that he asked for a brother and it grew in his mummy’s tummy, and then uncle Davos said that--” 

Stannis’ brain shuts down as Shireen speaks, utterly horrified at the things she’s picked up from  _ one night _ at Davos’ house, while Sansa merely looks amused and tries not to laugh. 

  
_ Gods, I need a lie down. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost at the end, thank you all for sticking with my sporadic updates and absences.  
> Big thank you as always to Sarah who has helped out SO MUCH with the smut and picking up on all my little typos!  
> One small epilogue left for you all and then I'm going to put this baby to bed and get another fic finished!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EPILOGUE

Christmas at Winterfell was loud, jam packed with people, food, presents and was usually a time for relaxing and playing board games. Stannis and Shireen had officially accompanied Sansa this year rather than attending because Robert (as usual) and Renly (every other year) were present. They had agreed as a couple that it would be the best time to inform their family that they were now together, as everyone would be present, reducing the need to repeat themselves.

Stannis had assured her that this was what he wanted, though often asked her whether she wanted the same, still unsure of his appeal. However, Sansa knew that whispered fantasies and running her hand along his leg or kissing him slowly was perhaps the best way to assure him. It didn’t take him long to trail off and speak only in low moans and hushed gasps. After a little while of Sansa’s particular brand of persuasion, she began to suspect that he did it on purpose.

In all honesty Sansa had never been so sure in her life, and everything seemed to be falling into place.  _ Great home. Successful business. Gorgeous boyfriend. Adorable-boyfriend’s-daughter… _

After they arrived at Winterfell, hung their coats and kicked off their shoes they engaged in the right amount of smalltalk, sat down to dinner and finally exchanged presents. Overall it seemed to be going very well. 

Stannis had looked pale, and if she was honest, a little sick, when she had patted his knee in front of everyone. It had been caught by more than one curious pair of eyes and Sansa decided that she would save him the heart attack and send him outside to play in the snow with Shireen. Rickon and Bran were already out there with various other cousins who were building snowmen.

The grateful look he sent her would be used to full advantage later when they went to bed.

Sansa understood his nerves, having been in the same position a few times before, but Stannis had already known her parents for several years and they both had a good opinion of him. He had even endured several embarrassing situations with Robert while in their presence, his older brother having the tendency to overindulge. Stannis was no coward by any means but he had explained that her parent’s good opinion of him had been formed when he had been merely Robert’s brother and her tenant - not when they learnt that he was fucking their eldest daughter, who was several years younger than himself, at every opportunity and on every available surface.

Ned and Catelyn Stark were pulling out bowls and filling them with various deserts, remembering everyone’s requests with practiced ease when Sansa joined them in the kitchen. Seeing her waiting by the counter and asking if she could have a word made both pause and share a look. 

Sansa had honestly thought her mother would have asked, like Stannis, whether this was truly what she wanted.  _ This _ meaning becoming a little family with Stannis and Shireen. She had honestly been ready to defend them both and she’d even gone over what she’d say in her head but—

“What do you mean,  _ you know?”  _ Sansa was honestly a little put out at not being able to share the happy news herself, though it seemed a miracle that her family was taking it so well. Even her dad looked cheerful.

“Sansa, we’ll always support you, no matter what, but it’s been rather obvious for a while now.” Ned said, looking at her fondly. 

Ok. That was not what she had been expecting. She gave them an unsure smile. Sure she talked a lot about Stannis and Shireen but it was only natural since they lived together and Shireen was just so darn cute that it couldn’t be helped. The things she came out with made Sansa laugh so hard her sides hurt. Surely Sansa hadn’t said anything outright about dating Stannis or her feelings for him? How could they know? Davos had promised to keep quiet about it until they were ready to tell everyone but otherwise she was stumped.

“How did you find out?” she asked, wondering who had blabbed. “And you’re all ok with this?” It was strange to see her parents so accepting about dating an older man who already had a daughter. It was good really. Very good.

Catelyn rolled her eyes and smiled at her daughter. “Of course we’re ok with it! We were simply waiting for you to say something. We could tell from the moment you got out of the car. You’re  _ glowing _ , darling—“ she cupped Sansa’s stunned face in her hands and seemed to look straight into her very soul. “We can all see how good you’ve been for each other, though if you want my honest opinion I think it’s a little soon. We thought you’d be married first but you’ve been living together for a good long while now and times are changing!”

“I’ll let Stannis know that if he needs any advice he can come to me.” Ned nodded, coming to stand beside Catelyn and pull them both into a gentle hug.

_ Were they high or something? _

Sansa honestly didn’t know what to say. Had her father just offered to give Stannis advice…on having sex with his daughter? Her expression must have twisted to a look of horror because they both let her go easily enough when she stepped back. 

“What are you talking about?” Sansa said haltingly, “Who’s getting married? Why would Stannis need  _ advice _ ?”

Catelyn looked at her fondly. “When you’re ready you can have Grandma Tully’s ring.” Sansa opened her mouth to protest, though snapped it shut when her mother held up a hand. “No need to thank me yet, just let us know when you need it and we’ll get it ready. Though you won’t need it yet will you? Unless you’re going to have a ceremony before the baby’s born—“

Realisation hit Sansa like a lightning bolt and she couldn’t help the sudden screech of “ **BABY!** ” that carried through the house. The normal ruckus died down for a moment in the wake of her yell, but before she could say another word she was engulfed on all sides by eavesdropping well-wishers asking all sorts of details that were really  _ none of their business _ . Even if she had been pregnant.

Which she definitely was  _ not _ .

How had she not seen it before — they had it all wrong!

However, as much as she shook her head and tried to explain it seemed that no one was listening to her. Not that she could be heard over the cheers and excited chatter that surrounded her. 

They herded her to the living room and she was soon wedged between her mother and Old Nan who were both regaling her with as many stories of babies and pregnancies as they could remember. They threw in bits of advice too that made Sansa want to bash her head against the coffee table until Stannis got back. Why had she let him go outside? He should be looking pale and sickly and taking this punishment right here beside her. They’d definitely listen to Stannis.

Then Sansa heard Theon tempting others into making bets on the sex of the baby. Robb bet it would be a boy, Jon said it would be a girl and Arya bet she would have twins.

A confused looking Stannis appeared five minutes later with a red faced and jovial Robert at his side. He found himself the target of Sansa’s desperate expression almost as soon as he’d appeared, clearly pleading with him to save her from her position on the couch, surrounded by overly cheerful relatives. 

_ Help me! _ She mouthed, needing him to think of an excuse so she could explain things to him before—

Before Robert opened his  _ big fat mouth _ and congratulated him on putting a bun in Sansa’s oven. The backslap from his elder brother almost sent him flying, and he was only stopped from falling flat on his face by Sansa’s father who looked a little teary eyed. 

“It’s alright Stannis,” Ned said, “I won’t beat you to a pulp for getting Sansa pregnant before you marry her.”

Sansa buried her head in her hands, completely missing the look of wide eyed panic on her boyfriend’s face.

_ Gods, I need a lie down. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you to everyone who read/commented/left kudos and bookmarked this fic. I've really enjoyed writing it and reading everyone's reactions! As I said before I don't think I would write half as much if I didn't have all your support and enthusiasm for my ramblings :)
> 
> BIG HUGE ENORMOUS THANK YOU TO SARAH who helped out with the smut on the last two chapters and made my ramblings a bit more coherent.
> 
> Now onto my other fics which have been waiting patiently to be finished. Does anyone have a preference for which one I upload next?

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot resist the AU. I am in too deep. Send help.


End file.
